H2O
by K'ngri Saiyajin
Summary: En el Universo se esta agotando el agua rapidamente, pero una cientifico tiene la solucion. Al enterarse de que el liquido no se evapora por un accidente quimico, ella debe sacar todo el valor que posee para encarar al imperio mas grande del universo. UA
1. De la Monotonia al Desastre

**Hola!, mi nombre es cariela, soy de Venezuela este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Es un universo alterno donde los saiyayins no son esclavos del imperio de la familia frezzer. Muchas gracias a SAIYA ELITE por toda su ayuda, me has enseñado mucho y te lo agradezco. Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran reviews, así aprenderé y mejorare un poquitin más.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Narración_

-diálogos-

Acciones

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si, les dejo con:

_**H2O:**_

_**Cáp. 1: De la Monotonía al Desastre.**_

_Desde muy pequeña siempre tuve intenciones de relatar mi historia en un diario de vida, esos libros que son considerados como verdaderos cómplices, el único amigo que jamás revelaría alguno de tus secretos, alguien a quien contarle lo complicada que era mi vida sin mortificarme por las noches pensando que al otro día todo el planeta supiera mis mas profundos secretos, desgracias y temores. Siempre iniciaba la escritura con mucha emoción, pero al pasar de los meses (a veces, solo me tardaba días en notarlo) algo detenía mi enorme entusiasmo. Llegue a pensar en ocasiones que lo que me impedía continuar era mi mal habito de no terminar lo que inicio, pero luego descarte esa idea y la sustituyo una con mayor credibilidad. Era bastante simple lo que me ocurría en ese entonces: mi vida era demasiado monótona, y al releer lo que anteriormente me causaba ligeras emociones, me sentía muy decepcionada al notar que nada hacia una profunda huella en mi existencia, que solo era pequeñeces las que me rodeaban, nada de acción ni aventuras, eso era lo que deseaba yo en aquella época, por eso hay un dicho que cita:_

"_**Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se te puede cumplir"**_

_Al cumplir mis 26 años ya era reconocida en todo el planeta como una de los más brillantes científicos en la historia de la humanidad. Aunque mi padre me ayudara mucho en la labor, prácticamente la empresa entera estaba bajo mi cargo. No parecen cosas que me ocurran a mi, pero estaba entrando en una depresión enorme, debido al cansancio de llevar la corporación mas importante del planeta y, mas que nada, a la monotonía. Mucha gente deseaba tener una vida como la MIA: tenía dinero, belleza e inteligencia, un novio completamente apuesto, en si, era la mujer más deseada y más envidiada de la tierra, pero eso no me llenaba en lo absoluto._

_Conocí a Yamcha en uno de esos eventos de la alta sociedad para integrar al mercado nuevos productos, ya ni recuerdo en cual fue, solo se que el era uno de los rostros que aparecían en los diversos comerciales. A veces me pregunto como lo hacia, lo que mas detesto en la vida es aparecer frente a las cámaras en situaciones que no tengan que ver con mi empleo, pero bueno, cada quien con sus gustos. Recuerdo que me decía que mis preocupaciones eran las de una adolescente, siempre discutíamos por esa única razón, porque hasta en el noviazgo mi vida era como repetir una y otra vez la misma cinta de video¡con decir que hasta el sexo era repetitivo, y no me saciaba en lo absoluto! Ese hombre era un beisbolista completamente feliz en la burbuja que vivía, pero yo seguí con los deseos de reventar la mía. Una mañana me encontraba ideando planes para cambiar varios aspectos de mi existencia, sin pensar que todo cambiaria de manera inesperada._

_Ese mismo día me asome por el balcón que me daba vista hacia el jardín, todo parecía normal, mi madre regando las plantas y mi padre cuidando a los diversos animales que estaban allí porque los rescato de diversas situaciones, que si muriendo de hambre, que si herido, que si maltrado… en fin, observe el cielo y note que una especie de nube roja se comenzaba a formar en las alturas, cosa que me pareció sumamente extraña ya que, (que yo supiera) nadie estaba desarrollando algún experimento químico que pudiese afectar el medio ambiente, si así fuese, yo lo detendría inmediatamente. Me arregle y baje rápidamente al laboratorio, realice algunas llamadas y comprobé que las nubes rojas comenzaban a aumentar su tamaño y cantidad. Ni siquiera desayune los siempre deliciosos pastelitos que mi mama me estaba ofreciendo debido a la prisa con la que me fui hacia la empresa. Allí me encontré con muchos rostros llenos de preocupación. Las nubes no solo estaban en la capital del norte, sino también en muchos puntos del planeta entero. Inmediatamente comenzamos a analizar a que se debía tan extraño suceso, no fue hasta después de algunos días que notamos el efecto que esas nubes estaban causando en nuestro precioso planeta._

-Señorita Bulma, tenemos registro de otros tres lagos que se han secado totalmente- en su rostro era totalmente visible la preocupación.

Da un golpe muy fuerte a su escritorio, tirando la taza de café que reposaba allí. -Esto es imposible, si esto continua al ritmo que va, el planeta entero se quedara sin agua¡tenemos que hacer algo!- la preocupación y la impotencia se hacían presentes en sus hermosos ojos.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance, descubrimos que almacenando el agua en envases lo suficientemente resistentes a los efectos de las nubes, podemos lograr que esta no se evapore tan rápidamente, sin embargo este lapso no es mayor a 6 meses-

-Ni hablar de la gente que esta muriendo, debemos hacer algo pronto, diseñar alguna maquina que desaparezca esas nubes del cielo, vamos al laboratorio en este instante-

_Así comenzaron a avanzar los meses, la situación era cada vez peor. Rápidamente se secaron los mares, comenzaron a notarse los efectos de la sequía, ver a la gente morir hambrienta y deshidratada es uno de los peores horrores que he tenido la desdicha de ver. El planeta se transformo en un enorme desierto, era muy poca el agua que se veía y la gente se peleaba entre si para beber al menos unas gotas del liquido vital._

_Los mejores científicos del planeta trabajábamos juntos en la invención de algún dispositivo que nos ayudara. Si alguna vez llegamos a ser enemigos comerciales, estas rivalidades desaparecieron por completo. Nosotros sobrevivimos al sembrar en pequeños invernaderos los vegetales suficientes como para alimentarnos, los cuales regábamos con el agua contenida en los tanques anti-evaporación que inventamos cuando empezamos a notar los efectos de las nubes._

_También creamos maquinas que duplicaban las moléculas de O2, esparciéndolas en el caliente viento, así no nos quedamos sin oxigeno después de que las plantas se acabaron casi por completo. Entonces propuse una idea, si pudimos duplicar el oxigeno¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo con el agua?_

-Señorita Bulma, esa es una excelente idea, pero solo seria una solución temporal, el agua volvería a evaporarse.- las arrugas del científico se habían echo mas notorias debido a l falta de agua en su organismo, ellos tenían la suficiente para vivir, pero economizaban al máximo

Su uso.

-¡pero así evitaríamos que se siguieran perdiendo las vidas de la gente!- ella no comprendía como alguien podía llegar a ser tan egoísta

-debe pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría antes de actuar. Si decide comenzar a crear esa maquina, adelante. Pero por ningún motivo puede empezar a utilizarla antes de que sepamos que hacer con las malditas nubes- al parecer de todos, en su mirada solo se notaba el interés propio, tratando de demostrar todo lo contrario con sus palabras.

-¡¿puedes explicarme ese motivo¡porque la verdad no comprendo la razón para dejar que la gente se siga muriendo allá afuera!-

-debido a la sequía la gente se a vuelto loca. Si corres y les dices a todos que tienes una maquina para crear agua artificial, te presionaran para que acabes con esta desgracia, porque ya tiene la maquina¿no señorita?-

Abrió sus azules ojos debido a la impresión, el muy desgraciado la había descubierto. -¿Cómo lo supo?-

-en este sitio nada es secreto. Tengo entendido que esta maquina la desarrollo con la misma tecnología que la duplicadora de oxigeno, claro que la suya tiene un mejor desarrollo debido a que la estructura molecular del agua es mucho mas compleja que la del oxigeno. Escúcheme bien- adopta una mirada muy seria y un tanto amenazante. -si usa ese invento ahora la gente va a querer matarnos para usarla ellos, ya que se darán cuenta de que usted trabajaba en secreto y creerán que lo hizo por interés comercial-

-¿me esta queriendo decir que intento vender el agua, y usar la maquina para mi beneficio propio?-

-eso creerán todos si se aparece con esta invención de la noche a la mañana. Primero debemos deshacernos de las nubes, luego vendrá lo demás. ¿Esta claro?-

Se encontraba con la cabeza baja, evitando la mirada del hombre. -completamente-

_Cuando ese desgraciado se retiro de la oficina, no pude evitar caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar amargamente. Yo tenia al menos una solución temporal, pero lo que me decía el era totalmente cierto. Había notado la locura y la desesperación en los ojos de la gente, se mataban entre si para obtener un poco de agua. En pocas ocasiones, por suerte, había llegado hasta ver a personas desquiciadas matar a otras solo para tomarse su sangre y vivir un tiempo más. Me había dicho para mi misma que esto era una prueba, que la superaría como a todos los desafíos que se me habían impuesto en el pasado. Esa fue la primera y única vez que me permití llorar en ese maldito año. Luego me levante secando mis lagrimas y con la determinación en mi mirada, si había logrado inventar una maquina para clonar el H2__O__, me desharía de esas malditas nubes sin importar el precio, después de todo, yo era, y sigo siendo LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS. _

_**Continuara…**_

**plis dejen reviews. **


	2. Siempre que Sales de un Dilema

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con el segundo capitulo. De verdad gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron y me dejaron un review, esta es mi primera historia y me siento muy feliz de que les gustara Tanto como a mí. Déjenme un review plis. ¡Así lo haré cada vez mejor!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Narración_

Acciones

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**H2**__**O**_

**Cáp. 2. Siempre que sales de un dilema, lo sigue uno de mayor tamaño:**

_Algunos meses después de ese amargo encuentro con "mi socio" mi investigación dio un giro. Ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que buscaba. Antes pensaba que era la solución para salvar a la humanidad, pero ahora esas nubes se habían convertido en mis enemigas directas y personales. La recuperación de mi orgullo y mi reputación dependían de ello. Cada vez la situación empeoraba, hasta los mismos científicos nos estábamos desquiciando, muchos estaban por rendirse, alegando que era una meta imposible de realizar la que me había propuesto: Salvar la tierra._

_En otras mentes se vio el suicidio como la mejor solución. Los que no contaban con el valor para quitarse la vida, le rogaban a otro ser para que acabara con sus existencias. Jamás podré librarme del tormento de haberle quitado la vida a esa mujer, pero es que me puso en una posición tan difícil que se me hizo imposible no hacerlo._

¡Se lo suplico señorita! -las lagrimas se derramaban infinitamente de sus ojos verdes, irritados de tanto llorar en los últimos meses- ¡solo hágalo¡termine con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas!

El revolver se encontraba en la mano de Bulma, apuntando directamente al rostro de la mujer de cabello castaño que yacía de rodillas en el suelo. -sabes que no puedo hacer esto, discúlpame por favor. Jamás seré capaz de quitarle la vida a un ser humano.- empieza a bajar el revolver lentamente, para no alterar mas los nervios de la mujer de mas o menos 40 años de edad, pero con apariencia de 50 o mas.

-¡esto es algo que no esta a discusión!- se para de golpe. Había pasado de sumisa que ruega por la muerte, a una persona totalmente loca, dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo. -si no quieres hacerlo, voy a obligarte a que lo hagas…- avanzaba lenta y amenazantemente, con una mirada llena de odio, que sentía mas para si misma y para las desgracias que la rodeaban, que para la joven peliazul.

-¿q… que quieres decir con eso?- retrocedía lentamente, temiendo lo peor, a la mujer se le notaba que había perdido totalmente la cordura.

-eres la 5ta persona a la que pido este estupido favor y al igual que todos te has negado, así que no me queda otra opción que obligarte- agarra una lámpara y la estrella contra una mesa, quedando en su mano un objeto lo suficientemente punzante como para cumplir el cometido que se planteaba en su interior.

La mas joven sudaba frió. Estaba claro que las intenciones de la castaña eran malas, muy malas.

-no sabes lo mucho que he sufrido Bulma. He perdido todo, mi familia, mis amigos, todos muertos por esta maldita sequía.- las lágrimas volvían a correr por el rostro de la desesperada mujer. -Después de ver a mis hijos morir, intente varias veces matarme por mi cuenta, pero siempre fallaba. Por eso tome la decisión de pedirle a alguien que me ayudara en esto, pero al parecer todos son demasiado cobardes como para darse cuenta de la realidad en la que estamos en este momento.

Un temblor invadió el labio inferior de la ojiazul. Temía tanto que la respuesta de la castaña le afectara más de lo que estaba ya, pero algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que preguntara. -de que ¿realidad estas hablando?-

-¡de este maldito infierno! Para mi esta más que claro el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros se salvara

De esta situación. Es realmente lamentable que aun no lo hayas notado, siendo una mujer tan inteligente-

-¡estas equivocada!- estuvo a punto de contarle sobre su invento, pero luego se arrepintió recordando la charla que mantuvo con aquel científico. Le había quedado mas que claro que si contaba al menos un detalle a esa mujer, iría a decirle a todo el mundo sobre ello. -debes tener mas fe, te lo suplico, llegaremos a una solución-

-¡basta de pedirme fe!, eso es una tontería. Ahora decídete, porque si tu no me matas, comenzare a matar a todo el mundo hasta que alguien acabe con mi vida de una vez por todas- comienza a atacar salvajemente a Bulma

Esquiva como puede los ataques que atentaban contra su vida. -¡¡¡Auxilio¡¡¡por favor alguien ayúdeme!!!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que alguien se apareciera y la salvara. Uno de los ataques dio en su costilla derecha, abriéndole una herida algo grande. -¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhh!!!!!

-¡¿te has dado cuenta que estoy hablando en serio¡ahora si no me das el maldito disparo de una vez por todas acabare con tu vida!- sintió como una bala le atravesaba el pecho, escupió sangre y dijo en un leve susurro. -gra… gracias Bulma-

_Y la vi caer, juro por mi vida que no se como se me salio el disparo. La herida que me hizo me dejo una pequeña cicatriz en mi costilla que me atormenta por haberle quitado la vida a una persona. Después de ello, llego la ayuda por la que tanto pedí desde que iniciaron los ataques. En realidad no recuerdo que me paso después de que la vi caer, unos colegas me contaron que me encontraron en estado de shock, que temblaba mucho y estaba pálida. Dijeron que me levantaron del lugar (ya que me encontraba de rodillas con el revolver en una mano y la otra posicionada en mi boca) y me llevaron a la enfermería para curarme la herida. Después de que recupere la conciencia, hable con mucha gente, que me decía que todo estaba bien, que había sido en defensa propia, que para nada fue mi culpa… en fin, infinidad de excusas para que me recuperara lo mas pronto posible y retomara mi trabajo._

_Un par de meses luego, lo conseguí. Había descubierto el tipo de químico con el que estaban formadas las nubes. Construí una maquina que absorbió aquel compuesto de la atmósfera y volvimos a ver nuestro precioso cielo azul brillar como antes. Después utilizamos la primera maquina que creé y restauramos el agua del planeta por completo, jamás olvidare la felicidad en el rostro de las pocas personas que sobrevivieron, que nadaban felizmente por los ríos, disfrutando del liquido vital que tanta falta les hacia._

_Llego mi cumpleaños 27. La tierra se había recuperado mucho después del enorme caos que arraso con ella. Según registros solo ¼ de la población humana sobrevivió, sin contar los millones de animales que murieron debido a la falta de agua, pero pudimos restaurar la fauna del planeta casi por completo gracias a la clonación. La flora también se restableció, parecía que el desastre biológico jamás hubiese ocurrido. La fiesta estaba muy animada, estaban reunidas las personas más importantes del mundo de la farándula. Esa es una cuestión que jamás entenderé¿Cómo rayos después de semejante situación en la que se encontraba el mundo entero la gente podía seguir buscando entretenerse en cosas banales como esas¿Qué no deberíamos estar agradecidos por vivir en vez de estar comparándonos con esa gente, o estar siempre atentos a lo que ocurre en sus vidas¡Por kami, es algo tan absurdo! Pero que vamos a hacer, parece que los humanos jamás tomaremos conciencia y apreciaremos las cosas buenas de la vida._

_Después de que la celebración concluyo, me despedí de Yamcha y me retire a mi habitación. Coloque una silla en el balcón de este, me senté en ella y saque un cigarrillo de la cajetilla para comenzar a fumar observando el paisaje. Se respiraba una paz inmensa, no estaba en ese balcón desde el día en que vi las nubes rojas por primera vez. Aunque la paz estaba de nuevo en la tierra, aun había algo que me estaba mortificando._

_Descubrí el tipo de químico del que estaban echas las nubes, pero también supe que esta sustancia era totalmente desconocida para los humanos. La pregunta que rondaba por mi mente a cada instante que pensaba en ello era ¿acaso es un químico de otro planeta? Y si era así ¿Por qué aparecieron en este momento¿Acaso los humanos también habíamos contaminado el espacio exterior?. Estas incógnitas me tenían completamente distraída, mi trabajo en la corporación capsula se estaba viendo bastante afectado por ello, y mi padre no tardo en notarlo._

Sentado en el sofá de la oficina. -Hija mía, me puedes contar lo que te sucede si lo deseas. ¿Tiene que ver con tu relación con el joven Yamcha?-

Asomada en el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver media ciudad. -no papá, ya te dije que solo estoy un poco distraída. No ocurre nada-

-¿Por qué me mientes Bulma? Sabes que las únicas personas en las que puedes confiar somos tu madre y yo. Nada ni nadie nos hará pensar que eres mala persona ni nada por el estilo, y en todo lo que este a mi alcance te ayudare, puedes estar segura de ello.-

Suspira. Ya estaba cansada de mentirle a todo el mundo, era hora de decirle la verdad a su amado padre. -esta bien, te lo contare.- se acerca de su padre y se sienta junto a el. -¿recuerdas el químico del que te hable¿Ese contaminante que casi acaba con la vida en el planeta?-

-si hija, fuiste muy inteligente al notar que las empresas producían este contaminante. Salvaste a todos, eres una genio-

Sonrió algo arrogantemente por la caricia otorgada a su ego. -si, lo se. Pero hay algo que no le dije a nadie-

-¿de que se trata?-

-bueno, en realidad ese químico era totalmente desconocido en la tierra hasta este momento. Aun estoy investigando con algunas muestras que conserve en secreto, pero lo que realmente me intriga es el origen de esa sustancia.-

-entiendo.- se levanta del sofá. -puedes ir.-

-¿disculpa?-

-¿acaso no me estas pidiendo permiso para irte al espacio? Puedes ir. Si descubres de donde proviene ese químico tan peligroso, a lo mejor en ese mismo planeta puedas encontrar otras sustancias como esta, y así estaríamos prevenidos por si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir. Además, puede que halla sustancias que beneficien a la humanidad, anímate, si yo tuviera la oportunidad que tu tienes lo haría sin dudar, pero ya soy muy viejo para esas cosas. No te preocupes por la empresa, yo me ocupare de todo.-

Se levanta emocionada y abraza a su padre. -gracias papá¡me estas dando la mejor oportunidad de mi vida!-

_Desde ese momento comencé a prepararme para lo que yo pensaba seria el mejor viaje de mi vida. Aun recuerdo la emoción del día de despegue, al fin saciaría esa curiosidad que me causaron esas nubes que casi logran destruir mi vida. Recorrí todos los planetas del sistema solar sin éxito. Aunque hice descubrimientos realmente beneficiosos para la vida en la tierra, no encontraba la respuesta que me había llevado a recorrer el espacio. Ese día me encontraba en Marte, estaba por regresar a la tierra cuando los radares me indicaron algo sumamente extraño. Me puse mi casco y salí de la nave a ver que era lo que ocurría cuando vi algo que me dejo muy sorprendida. Era una nave espacial, en realidad muy distinta a las que había visto anteriormente en mi vida. Aterrizo cerca de mi nave, pensé que necesitaba algún tipo de auxilio, por eso me acerque. De esa nave bajaron 2 sujetos, no fue hasta después que estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que note que uno de ellos era una especie de mezcla de hombre y lagarto¡era un extraterrestre!._

"por kami¡¿acaso son extraterrestres?!, tranquila Bulma, talvez no te hagan daño… no puedo creer que halla vida inteligente en el espacio"

Los dos sujetos se acercaron a ella hasta quedar frente a frente

_El segundo hombre me sorprendió aun más. Era un hombre sin casco, solo con un pequeño instrumento en la boca. Poseía una gran musculatura y una cola marrón que rodeaba su cintura. Tampoco usaban trajes espaciales, ambos llevaban una especie de armadura de colores negro y blanco. El hombre parecía divertido al ver mi expresión de asombro, y después de comerme con los ojos al igual que su compañero, esta vez se veía asombrado era el al notar que no les tenía miedo._

De brazos cruzados. -oye. ¿De que colonia se supone que provienes tu?- el lagarto estaba bastante intrigado, era la primera vez que veía a una criatura tan exquisitamente hermosa como aquella.

"¡¿pueden hablar¡Por kami, pueden hablar¡Y el mismo idioma que yo! Supongo que con colonia se refieren a planeta…" -mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, y soy del planeta tierra.-

Esta vez fue el hombre quien se dirigió a mí. -¿tierra¿Qué colonia es esa?-

Manipulando una computadora con forma de lente (rastreador). -no tengo ningún registro de una colonia llamada tierra. Supongo que tendrás que venir con nosotros…-

Con una mirada totalmente lujuriosa. -buena idea. Ven con nosotros preciosa…-

-¡ni se les ocurra acercarse a mi!- esta vez había dejado salir a la luz el miedo. Ese hombre iba a violarla. Salio corriendo hacia la nave pero en vez de entrar se quedo a un lado de ella.

-su energía es muy pequeña. Esto no será divertido- el lagarto estaba fastidiado.

Sonríe. -batalla no nos dará. Pero será muy entretenido tenerla en mi cama. Esa hembra es muy hermosa…- sale volando y queda frente a ella, como a ½ metro de distancia. -oye, lo mejor será que no te resistas. Eres una hembra hermosa, pero tu energía es muy pequeña. Observa lo que yo puedo hacer.- alza una mano y envía una pequeña bola de energía a una roca, destruyéndola en mil pedazos. -te advierto que te pasara eso si no vienes con nosotros. Ademas…- agrego con una mirada picara. -te aseguro que te gustara estar entre los brazos de un saiyayin…-

"¿saiyayin¿así se llama esa raza de monstruos con cola?. Se nota que es muy poderoso, pero lo engañare, no por nada soy la mujer mas inteligente de mi planeta…" se pone en una posición muy orgullosa. -pues te advierto que soy una bruja muy poderosa, y no te conviene molestarme"

El saiyayin parecía muy confundido. -¿bruja?. ¿No me digas que esas cosas aun existen? Se nota que vienes de un planeta muy poco desarrollado…-

Bulma se enojo de sobremanera por el comentario. Nadie tenía permitido burlarse de su tecnología mientras ella pudiese defenderla. -¡eres un grosero!. ¡Has despertado mi furia! Ahora veras lo que una bruja puede hacer.- oprimió un botón de la nave y emitió algunos sonidos in entendibles, simulando que recitaba una especie de conjuro. La nave exploto y se convirtió en una capsula, que tomo rápidamente sin que el saiyayin lo notara.-¡¿ahora vez lo que soy capaz de hacer?!. ¡Lárgate de aquí y no te dañare ni a ti, ni a tu compañero!-

El hombre se encontraba atónito. Esa mujer había desaparecido su nave en un instante, esa era una técnica totalmente fantástica, pero no dejaría que esa terrícola notara la turbación que había causado en el. -si, ya vi lo que puedes hacer. Pudiste destruir tu nave en cuestión de segundos. Ahora no puedes huir…-

"¡maldición! No había pensado en eso. Ahora creerán que estoy desamparada aquí"

-bueno, pero esa técnica ha sido realmente fascinante. De seguro al maestro y al rey les gustaría mucho que se las enseñaras…-

"¿un rey?. ¡Perfecto! Este sujeto debe ser un simple vasallo, o tal vez es algún tipo de explorador. No importa, con lo que me dijo será suficiente para manipularlo…" -bien. Te propongo un trato-

_Al pronunciar la palabra trato, note como en sus ojos brillo la curiosidad, estaba donde yo lo quería._

-¿y bien¿De que se trata?

_Lotería, pensé al escucharlo preguntar de que se trataba._

-bueno, yo puedo enseñarles mis técnicas a tus superiores, a cambio de que me prometas seguridad en tu nave, es decir, que me proporciones comida y me prometas que no me harán daño alguno ni tú, ni tu compañero…-

-¿y que diablos gano yo con eso?-

-piénsalo bien. Si le proporciono mis técnicas a tu rey, ustedes dos serán considerados los genios que descubrieron a una criatura tan poderosa como yo…- ni siquiera en situaciones de peligro el ego de la ojiazul bajaba la guardia

Lo pensó como 5 minutos y miro a su compañero. -¿y a ti que te parece esto eh?

"esa técnica es sorprendente. No nos podemos dar el lujo de ignorarla" -me parece un buen trato, pero tomaremos precauciones contigo brujita.-

_Y así fue. Estuve encerrada en esa celda por no se cuantos días, en mi mente circulaban millones de preguntas. No sabia que demonios iba a hacer, no realice ninguna técnica ni nada, solo fue mi tecnología. Entonces se me ocurrió, le diría la verdad al rey y lo mas seguro es que quisiera desarrollar la misma tecnología en su planeta, entonces me contrataría como jefa de un laboratorio. Mi plan era perfecto, o al menos eso pensaba yo…_

_**Continuara… **_


	3. Un acercamiento peligroso

**Hola! aquí esta el capitulo numero 3. Me perdí un poco por las vacaciones pero ya recupere mi inspiración... Por cierto, FELIZ AÑO!**

_Narración de Bulma_

-dialogo-

"pensamientos de Bulma"

Acciones

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cáp. 3. Un acercamiento peligroso. **_

_Las horas en esa nave se me hicieron eternas. Estaba bastante asustada, era la primera humana que entraba en contacto con criaturas de otros mundos (por cierto, criaturas con una tecnología bastante mas avanzada que la que teníamos en la tierra para aquel entonces). Trate de enviar un mensaje con mi pequeño comunicador de muñeca a mi padre con la intención de que supiera en que situación me encontraba e iniciara algún plan de rescate, pero la nave tenia una especie de campo electromagnético que impedía enviar mensajes o cualquier tipo de comunicación interplanetaria. Eso hizo que me frustrara, de seguro mis padres estaban muy preocupados por mi._

_Después de lo que creo que fueron 2 días (2 días maldiciendo mi descuido por ponerle un reproductor MP3 a mi comunicador de muñeca, pero haber olvidado por completo el ponerle un reloj) me encontraba dormida por primera vez desde que me raptaron, empecé a escuchar la voz del hombre lagarto, al parecer se estaba comunicando con alguien…_

-Aquí el soldado Zaywox reportándose al décimo sexto día de viaje evaluativo de la academia de guerreros de clase alta.-

-guerreros de clase alta, eh?- un susurro muy bajo salio de los labios de la ojiazul. "esto es mas serio de lo que pensé. Estos tipos son infinitamente mas fuertes que yo y solo son soldados, lo mas seguro es que hay otros con un rango superior que son muchísimo mas poderosos que estos 2…" trato de agudizar un poco mas su oído, debía de adquirir todo el conocimiento que estuviese en sus manos antes de llegar a ese planeta repleto de monstruos…

-código de soldado?-

-928.-

-clan?-

- clan del agua…- el interrogatorio le estaba comenzando a incomodará-por cierto, tengo 24 años, antes de que lo pregunte señor…-

-bien echo el adelantarte al cuestionario soldado, es algo tedioso pero obligatorio para todos los soldados en entrenamiento…-

-no soy un comandante en entrenamiento cualquiera y usted lo sabe, pronto formare parte del clan del aire- sus palabras estaban totalmente llenas de orgullo

"mmmm, clan del agua y del aire? De seguro son las clasificaciones en que se dividen estos monstruos, ósea que estos 2 son de los mas fuertes…"

-y de verdad lo felicito por ello soldado, me han dicho que usted es un guerrero que se esfuerza diariamente por aumentar su nivel de pelea, y aquí entre nosotros escuche por ahí que es uno de los 10 preferidos para subir de clan. Cambiando de tema, que ocurre con el cadete Jann? Según los datos no se ha reportado desde el octavo día de su partida de la colonia 73.-

-Jann es un tipo muy relajado con respecto a la academia, no por nada aun pertenece al clan de la tierra.- suspira pesadamente -a ese sujeto solo le gusta pelear, tomar alcohol, los viajes y conquistas interplanetarios y las mujeres hermosas que encuentra, posee y destruye en mil pedazos luego de pasado el buen rato… lastima, porque es un excelente guerrero digno de un clan superior a la que pertenece actualmente…-

_¿Las mujeres que encuentra, posee y destruye en mil pedazos luego de pasado el buen rato? Esas palabras me estaban retumbando en el cerebro. Con razón ese hombre-mono la miraba de aquella manera, ¡era un total sádico! En ese instante me imagine mil y un formas en las que ese monstruo me sacaba de la celda, me tomaba entre sus brazos, me violaba horriblemente y luego acababa con mi existencia… sude frío, estaba aterrada solo al pensar esa posibilidad. Luego me dije a mi misma "no Bulma, no caigas ante el miedo, estos tipos son unos bárbaros que pueden olerlo apenas comienza a aparecer en las criaturas, lo que debo hacer es escuchar atentamente lo que diga ese lagarto para obtener un poco de información y comentarle al rey, o al maestro, o al que sea, que no tengo mas poder que el de mi gran inteligencia. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor ellos sufrieron los efectos de las nubes rojas también y pueda ayudarlos a cambio de protección para mi planeta, después de todo cometí el error de decirles el nombre del mismo…" de modo que seguí escuchando la conversación que mantenía el lagarto de extraño nombre con el sujeto que, según yo, era su superior._

-si, el ha contribuido en muchas conquistas exitosas. Ese chico tiene un don natural para las batallas, adora la sangre más que cualquier saiyayin ordinario, realmente es de los que disfruta plenamente la vida de mercenario-

"¡¿mercenario?! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Estos monstruos son unos asesinos!"

-en fin. Ya que me aviso de la situación, mañana le diré que debe reportarse, ese sujeto es un irresponsable, así jamás subirá al clan del fuego… que mas da, lo mas seguro es que el no desee hacerlo, no le gusta la responsabilidad y eso es lo que se ganan los mercenarios al pasar de cadete a soldado… debo cortar señor, descansare un poco para relevar a mi compañero en los controles de la nave.

-¿sigue con la misma manía de no confiar en el sistema de piloto automático de la nave?-

-digamos que si. Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi mismo, no me gusta usar las maquinas mas de lo debido, suerte que mi compañero ya se adapto a mis manías y me apoya. Después de todo, además de compañeros y amigos, yo soy su superior y debe acatar ordenes.-

-así es como debe ser. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuando realizaran la próxima parada?, ¿tienen el combustible y las reservas suficientes?-

-todo esta en orden, las reservas, el combustible, la nave y todos sus artefactos están en funcionamiento correcto y optimo. Aunque ya la gravedad de la habitación de entrenamiento no nos satisface como antes, cosa que es buena porque significa que nos volvimos más fuertes en estos últimos meses.-

-esas si que son buenas noticias soldado. Así se le hará mas fácil aprobar las evaluaciones finales y subir de clan, aunque casi es un hecho que usted será uno de los nuevos comandantes, igual que su alteza el príncipe de los Saiyayins.-

"¿el príncipe de los Saiyayins? Por supuesto, si hay un rey, es obvio que debe haber un príncipe, esperando relevarlo de su cargo, ahora solo me falta descubrir quien es el maestro…"

Frunció el ceño y prefirió omitir el comentario que cruzo por su mente. -bien. Con respecto a las conquistas es de mi agrado informarle que logramos librar las batallas satisfactoriamente en 4 de los 5 planetas que nos fueron asignados para mi evaluación. Haremos parada en la colonia 56-B del norte para estar en tierra al menos por 2 días. Cargaremos el combustible y las reservas alimenticias hasta el máximo, velaremos porque mejoren la funcionalidad de nuestra habitación de entrenamiento y para que realicen mantenimiento a la nave con la intención de que funcione en las mejores condiciones. Cuando toda la revisión este completa, viajaremos hacia el 5to planeta asignado, lo conquistaremos, esperaremos a que lleguen los guerreros asignados para colonizarlo y de allí despegaremos con rumbo a Vegetasei- quiso decir 'para terminar mis evaluaciones y ayudar a mi familia a organizar la fiesta que harán en mi honor después de la ceremonia donde me asignaran al clan del aire' pero prefirió pasarlo por alto, aquel general era un buen amigo suyo, pero debía respetar el echo de que era su superior dejando la arrogancia a un lado.

-muy bien planificado todo soldado, mándeme su planificación y los reportes de las conquistas por escrito, sin olvidar las coordenadas de los nuevos planetas y los códigos para poder hacer enlace con ellos vía comunicador. Espero la información lo más pronto posible. ¿Quedo claro?-

-de echo, esa información ya la tengo disponible, realice el contacto para enviársela- oprime algunos botones. -transferencia completa señor. Me gustaría que pusiera especial atención en los últimos 3 días, esta toda la información que hemos podido ganar sobre la criatura que se hace llamar una bruja, la capturamos pero exige hablar directamente con el rey. Eso me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que su planeta debe tener una especie de cultura socialista, en donde no hay seres más importantes que otros, compartiendo igualdad y sin un monarca absoluto. No es como nuestro gran imperio donde tenemos a nuestros dos supremos gobernantes.-

-tomare en cuenta el consejo soldado. Ahora tome un descanso.-

-si señor, fin de la transmisión.- corta la comunicación y se retira a descansar.

_En ese momento supe que estaba tratando con una especie de soldados que conquistaban planetas para complacer a sus gobernantes absolutos. Cuando escuche que dijo 2 supremos gobernantes, llegue a la conclusión de que se trataba del rey y el príncipe de los Saiyayins._

_Después comencé a pensar en ese hombre lagarto. El definitivamente era un tipo poderoso, inteligente, responsable y sumamente organizado pero… jamás podría ser un saiyayin, era muy diferente al sujeto con cola de mono. Lo mas seguro es que pertenecía a una de las razas que habían conquistado los saiyayins, pero tuvieron piedad con el por ser un guerrero poderoso, o a lo mejor el se rindió al ver que su raza había perdido la batalla. Seguramente a el no lo convencería fácilmente de las cosas, y una batalla física quedaba totalmente descartada, así que debía crear un plan o seguir averiguando cosas, a ver si daba con algún punto débil en su mente y me aprovecharía de el. A el no seria nada fácil burlarlo, ya que ni siquiera me miro de forma lujuriosa, a diferencia de su compañero. Por otra parte estaba Jann. Era un total idiota según los comentarios de sus 2 superiores, pero eso no lo hacia mas vulnerable que __Zaywox. Este era un tipo que no dudaría en asesinarme si ve algo raro en mí actitud; o peor aun, abusaría de mi y me mataría de forma lenta y dolorosa. Aunque su mente si era pequeña, eso no significaba que fuese propensa a ser manipulada por una mujer hermosa. Ambos sujetos eran peligrosísimos en su campo, por ello llegue a la conclusión de que debía lidiar con los dos de diferentes maneras. Otra buena idea (en realidad, la que me pareció mas peligrosa pero a la vez mas eficiente) que se ocurrió fue la de usar el poder de mi mente para ponerlos en contra. La fuerza y la inteligencia jamás se llevarían bien, y aprovecharía lo que escucho decir al lagarto para hacer que el mono se molestara con el. Después de todo a nadie le gusta que hablen sobre sus defectos, menos a sus espaldas. Ideando este plan y sin darme cuenta, me quede profundamente dormida._

_Desperté luego de lo que creo fueron varias horas. La ligera vibración que se sentía en el piso había desaparecido por completo, lo cual significaba que estábamos en tierra firme. Me cuenta de que ¡habían dejado mi celda abierta! Salí inmediatamente de ella y me asome por una ventana redonda que daba hacia el exterior. Mi mente no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos y mi boca se abrió hasta el piso por la impresión, ¡era una ciudad enorme! Solo había rascacielos de 200 pisos o mas, todo era blanco con ventanales azules, veía pequeños vehículos esféricos que se desplazaban a gran velocidad por toda la ciudad y algunos que despegaban hacia el espacio exterior. Todo era muchísimo mas avanzado que en la tierra, incluso parecía una de esas ciudades futuristas que veía en las películas. Yo estaba encantada admirando la enorme ciudad, tanto que no note la presencia que estaba detrás de mi hasta después de que me hablo._

-veo que te gusto la colonia 56-B, ¿eh 'bruja'?- el saiyayin la miraba picaramente. Esa hembra le parecía realmente hermosa.

Se volteo y decidió mirarlo con cara amable, para no demostrarle el pánico que sentía con su presencia. -si. Esta colonia es realmente fascinante.- pone un tono un poco arrogante. -aunque he visto cosas mucho mas increíbles que esta pequeña aldea…- debía parecer una viajera espacial, aunque lo mas seguro es que ese hombre ya hubiese viajado por todo el universo.

El hombre de ojos castaño claro cruzo los brazos y sonrió. Al parecer esa mujer no era ninguna tonta y débil como el pensaba. Recordó la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando los vio a el y a Zaywox por primera vez, se veía como si jamás hubiese tenido contacto con vida de otros mundos anteriormente, al menos eso noto por unos momentos, porque luego su cara de miedo desapareció por completo. -si, esta colonia es realmente pequeña comparándola con las otras que hay dispersas en el universo.-

Miro sus ojos castaños y por un momento se perdió, era un hombre realmente atractivo, luego de eso se regaño a si misma por esos pensamientos, ¡el era un asesino! Un hombre malvado. -en fin. ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual dejaron abierta mi celda? Porque no creo que haya sido un accidente.-

'¿dejaron dices?, por favor, Zywox no sabe nada de esto. Es solo mi idea' camino un poco para acercarse a la peliazul. -solo quería mostrarte la colonia, ya que estoy absolutamente seguro de que tu jamás has visto los planetas pertenecientes al imperio Saiyayin-Hollistyin…-

"¿Hollistyin? ¿De que demonios habla este mono?" frunce un poco el ceño, para dar la impresión de que estaba ofendida por el comentario. -¿y que te hace pensar eso ehh?-

Sonríe picaramente, se acerca más a ella y toma suavemente su barbilla para mirar esos extraños pero hermosos ojos azules fijamente. -por 2 situaciones que son completamente razonables, las cuales llegaron a mi mente después de haberte metido en esa celda hace unos días. La primera son tus intenciones de hablar con el rey. Por muy buenas que sean tus técnicas hechizos o lo que sea, y por muchos que tengas, no lograras que el rey te atienda solo para esa estupidez. Talvez el príncipe se de la molestia de hacerlo, aunque no lo creo. Últimamente ha estado muy ocupado con sus evaluaciones para convertirse en general, aunque por ser de la elite lo mas seguro es que se lo pongan todo en bandeja de plata, no como nosotros los segunda clase o hasta los tercera clase que tenemos que pelear ardua y diariamente si queremos vivir y superarnos…-

El tacto del guante en el rostro de la ojiazul estaba haciendo que en sus mejillas iniciara un sonrojo que le estaba siendo imposible de ocultar. No sabia que era lo que ese hombre tenia que la excitaba tanto, a lo mejor era por la sensación de peligro, algo que era totalmente diferente a estar cerca de su novio Yamcha, el cual era totalmente predecible.

-de seguro te atenderá uno de los tantos 'señores generales' que hay en Vegetasei. Ese asunto de los nuevos métodos, reglamentos y técnicas son sus asuntos, al rey y a su hijo solo les importan los resultados finales. La otra situación es que, por favor, seamos honestos, eres demasiado débil para sobrevivir en una colonia de nuestro imperio…-

Bulma movió rápidamente su cara haciendo que el saiyayin quitara su mano de allí. Camino unos cuantos pasos y se recostó en una pared, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana un tanto ofendida. -si les parezco una criatura tan insignificante, ¡¿Por qué no se deshicieron de mi en aquel momento?!

El Saiyayin se sorprendió ante el grito de la peliazul. No se había enfadado, solamente se le hacia imposible creer que la primera criatura que le gritaba en su vida (que no fuese un superior que lo estuviese entrenando) seria una mujer, y de paso tan débil. Decidió acercarse nuevamente, si ella realizaba alguna técnica, el la esquivaría con facilidad. -debes aceptarlo bruja. Según los rastreadores tu energía es infinitamente inferior a la de mi compañero y a la mía. Además, otra razón por la que no creo que hayas estado en alguna de nuestras colonias antes es que eres demasiado hermosa.-

Este comentario hizo que se sonrojara un poco, mas la curiosidad fue mayor. -¿y eso que demonios tiene que ver?- ya no le tenia respeto a ese Saiyayin, la había echo sentirse menos, y esa era una de las cosas que la gran Bulma Briefs jamás le pasaba a ningún ser, fuese terrestre o no.

-los Saiyayins somos criaturas que nos guiamos mas por el instinto que por el cerebro, mas aun los hombres…- con cada palabra se iba acercando mas a Bulma, cosa que estaba inquietando a la ojiazul de sobremanera. -cualquier Saiyayin que te hubiese visto antes, no dudaría en llevarte a su cama, con la intención de gozarte de tu piel de mil y un maneras distintas…- apoyo sus brazos, uno a cada lado del cuerpo de la científico que empezó a sonrojarse bastante. -luego de eso, intentarían asesinarte, ya que siempre que estamos con una mujer que no es nuestra esposa, prometida, oque no es de nuestra raza, hay que matarla, son nuestras leyes. A menos de que seas un saiyayin importante y poseas un harén, en el cual te encerrarían para ser una prostituta.- notaba el miedo en los ojos azules, eso lo estaba excitando. -y serias una prostituta, por lo menos hasta que el Saiyayin se aburriera de ti y te aniquilara con lentitud, gozando de tu dolor y miseria, hundiéndote en una total agonía, en la que suplicarías morir de una vez.- comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la mujer de tez blanca, ella se había perdido en el relato y su imaginación la estaba llevando a ese horror, por ello no estaba tomando importancia al peligroso acercamiento del saiyayin. -por eso, no creo que pudieses poner un solo pie en alguna de las colonias sin que te atacara un saiyayin…- esta ultima parte la agrego susurrando, ya que sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de la peliazul. -por muchos hechizos que tengas, mi querida bruja, jamás lograras vencer a un Saiyayin.-

_No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese hombre me había relatado paso por paso lo que hacían los de su raza con las mujeres, y aun así no estaba asustada, mas bien me encontraba totalmente excitada. Yamcha jamás me acorralaba de aquella forma, tratando de jugar con mi mente. Acababa de notar que ese hombre no era tan estupido como lo decía el lagarto. Note que sus poderosos brazos estaban dejando la pared, para ubicar sus manos en mis caderas, su nariz y sus labios me rozaban constantemente. Achique mis ojos y lleve mis manos a su cuello. Note que sonrió torcida y sádicamente_

-te aseguro que te encantara estar en los brazos de un Saiyayin…-

_Ese susurro termino de enloquecerme, apenas y pude evitar gemir al escuchar la voz ronca de ese macho que estaba por besarme. Lamió sus labios, preparándolos para lo que venia, de pronto sentí su lengua pasar por los míos, suspire sin poder evitarlo, acerco mas mi cuerpo al suyo halándome un poco y…_

-¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo Jann?-

_Zywox había llegado en el mejor (o peor, a estas alturas ya no tengo idea) momento. Jann salto como un resorte hacia prácticamente el otro polo de la nave, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su rostro se ponía inexpresivo, aunque se que en el fondo estaba sumamente molesto…_

-¿tu que crees que es lo que ocurre?- su tono también era inexpresivo, aunque era una ironía lo que acababa de salir de sus labios. -nos vemos.- desapareció por la puerta de la nave y voló a toda velocidad alejándose de la nave. -maldito Zywox, hiciste que perdiera mi oportunidad de gozar con esa bruja sin obligarla. ¡Pagaras por esto!-

-oye bruja, pensé que querías hablar con alguien de nuestro imperio para que aceptaran tus técnicas en el ejército…-

Retomando el control de sus emociones. -eso es lo que deseo…-

-entonces deja de estar coqueteando con Jann. Te matara luego de poseerte.- se da media vuelta, con intención de salir de la nave. -Ven conmigo.-

-yo… no se lo que me ha ocurrido.-

Se voltea para mirarla, bastante molesto. -escucha, me importa bien poco lo que haya pasado. Solo se que debes recibir al menos 8 horas de entrenamiento básico para poder enlistarte en nuestro ejercito, solo así tomaran en cuenta tus técnicas en nuestras filas. Una vez que formes parte del ejercito un general hablara contigo y le dirás todo lo que sabes. Deja la estupida idea de que hablaras con el rey, porque eso jamás pasara. Si se te vuelve a ocurrir estar con el, o con cualquier otro Saiyayin, morirás, tenlo por seguro.-

-¿y si alguno quiere casarse con…?- el comentario broto solo de sus labios, ni siquiera quería saber sobre casarse con algún saiyayin, amaba a Yamcha, pero era tan monotono…

-¡¿casarte con un Saiyayin?! ¡¿Pero en que demonios estas pensando eh?! Escúchame bien, JAMÁS vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez. Un saiyayin nunca se casaría con otra criatura que no fuera de su especie, es igual con los Hollistyin…-

-¿acaso esa es tu raza?-

-si, es mi raza. Como te decía, el solo quiere sexo y sangre, mas allá de ello no conseguirás nada.-

-¿Qué tanto puede afectarte eso a ti, si deseo estar con el o no?-

-eres una criatura tan imbecil. A mi no me importa en lo absoluto lo que desees hacer con tu patética existencia, lo que necesito es que comentes a alguien sobre tus técnicas para ganarme el reconocimiento de haberte llevado a la base y haber contribuido con el progreso militar de nuestro imperio. Ese es todo mi interés-

-ya veo.- sabia que de algo así se trataba

Se voltea con intención de salir. -otra cosa, si eres una hembra tan fogosa puedes desquitar tus deseos masturbándote, pero no quiero ver afectada mi posición porque ustedes dos estén calientes. Estoy a punto de convertirme en general y no deseo ninguna mancha en mi reputación. Ahora sígueme, es hora de tu entrenamiento-

_Lo seguí sin responder, aunque quería gritarle '¿Qué especie de ramera crees que soy?' pero sabia que el no tendría compasión en acabar conmigo, después de todo, el no me deseaba como Jann. En el trayecto no pude fijarme en nada de la ciudad, solo estaba pensando en como caí en la situación que me encontraba. Estaba segura de que amaba a Yamcha, pero la monotonía había apagado la pasión que había entre ambos. Aunque también empecé a dudar de mis sentimientos por el… si lo amaba tanto ¿Por qué iba a traicionarlo con el primer (y peor aun, con el mas peligroso) hombre que se me cruzo en el camino? Era muy atractivo eso si, su cabello marrón claro y alborotado, y esos ojos castaños claros, con ese físico que estaba tan bien esculpido, ni hablar de sus labios tan provocativos… sacudí mi cabeza varias veces, no podía creer que estaba pensando en el cuerpo de ese saiyayin. Era oficial, mi deseo por Yamcha había desaparecido. Estaba pensando en eso hasta que llegamos a un edificio enorme y sobre su entrada principal había una placa dorada con un dibujo, como un símbolo enorme, en color rojo._

-llegamos.-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Dejen reviews porfa.**_


	4. El Entrenamiento

**hola! aqui me tienen de vuelta con el 4to capitulo. de verdad muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, me siento muy feliz . Ya resolvi el problema de los anonimos, gracias a ****saiya elite**** por decírmelo, porque de verdad no sabia que estaba bloqueada esa función '**

_Narración de Bulma_

Acciones

\narracion de sucesos en los que Bulma no estuvo presente\

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

------------------------------------------------cambio de escena-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**H2O.**_

_**Cáp.4: los entrenamientos.**_

-¿que lugar es este?- sabia que debía permanecer con mi carácter al margen, puesto que estos monstruos eran fuertes y tenían poca paciencia, pero la curiosidad siempre me domina.

-este es el cuartel Saiyayin de esta colonia, aquí recibirás el entrenamiento. Te aviso algo, odio estar repitiendo las cosas, así que evita hacer las mismas preguntas a cada rato.- comenzó a caminar en dirección a las puertas del enorme edificio, lo seguí en silencio, pero esa enorme placa me tenia tan distraída, que tropecé con su espalda cuando el se detuvo para abrir la gran puerta de cristal.

-¿acaso en tu planeta no hay objetos brillantes?- pude notar en su tono de voz la burla, odio que se burlen de mi, pero no me quedo de otra que aguantarme.

-si los hay, pero ese símbolo me llama mucho la atención¿Qué significa?-

-eres una mujer muy preguntona. Ese es el símbolo de la familia real de Vegetasei, este es el cuartel de ese imperio. Te explicare para que luego no me andes preguntando.- comenzamos a entrar al edificio. Mientras caminábamos el explicaba y yo miraba todo a mi alrededor, bastante fascinada. -veras, hace muchos siglos atrás existían en el universo 4 grandes imperios con el mismo objetivo. La conquista universal.

Snakeyins, Raiceeayins, Hollistyins y Saiyayins. En ese respectivo orden de poder.- pude notar como todos los soldados se ponían firmes al ver pasar a Zywox, lo que me hizo creer que era alguien realmente importante en el ejercito. -cada uno perteneciente a galaxias diferentes: oeste, este, sur y norte, respectivamente.

Todas estas razas se dedicaban a lo mismo, la conquista de planetas con fines de lucro. En ese tiempo era igual que ahora. Llegamos al planeta, acabamos con los habitantes mas poderosos y los mas débiles se tomaban como esclavos, vemos el valor que tiene y decidimos si lo conservamos para el imperio, convirtiéndolo en una nueva colonia, o lo vendemos a otra raza, siempre inferior a la nuestra.

En fin, hubo un tiempo en que los soldados de las diferentes colonias que se enviaban a conquistar nuevos planetas se encontraban entre si. Al principio no pasaba nada, simplemente se comparaban los poderes por el rastreador y el más débil se retiraba a buscar otro planeta; pero después de un año de iniciada esa situación, se encontraron en un planeta un snakeyin y un Saiyayin.

Era un planeta que quedaba entre sus dos galaxias, por ello no se sabia a que imperio pertenecía por ubicación.- llegamos a una habitación enorme, totalmente blanca y sin nada en el interior, nos paramos en el centro de esta.- terminare de contarte la historia, para que estés mas inspirada en el entrenamiento.

¿En donde me quede? A si, el planeta era realmente grande, tenía mucho valor económicamente hablando, de hecho cualquier raza hubiese adquirido una eternidad en deudas con tal de habitarlo, por esta razón los 2 guerreros que se encontraron no iban a dejarle el premio al otro tan fácilmente

Ambos guerreros decidieron que lo mejor era trasladarse a un desierto que estaba al sureste en el planeta. Los rastreadores indicaban la clara ventaja del snakeyin sobre el saiyayin, pero este no era suficiente motivo para que ese guerrero del clan del fuego se rindiera.

La batalla fue monumental. De pronto la ventaja fue desapareciendo y ambos contrincantes estaban en las mismas condiciones. Según mi punto de vista, estos 2 guerreros pelearon mas por diversión y gusto que por el planeta que pretendían conquistar, la evidencia de esto es que si la pelea hubiese sido por el planeta en si, ambos guerreros hubiesen cuidado el bienestar del premio final, y este quedo totalmente destrozado después del combate.

El Saiyayin fue el vencedor, estaba realmente satisfecho con esto, ya que el era el de la desventaja según los rastreadores, pero gracias a la transformación en Ozaru debilito mucho a su contrincante, logrando derrotarlo luego de varias horas en batalla. Después de que llegaran los colonizadores al planeta, el saiya partió con rumbo a una de las colonias mas importantes de Vegetasei para aquel entonces. Lo que no sabía era que en sus últimos momentos de batalla, el snakeyin ya sabia que iba a ser derrotado y por eso le puso un pequeño localizador en su armadura.

Como 2 semanas después esa pelea, se registraron grandes ataques contra un planeta perteneciente al imperio Saiyayin, con un saldo total del 95 de la población muertos en batalla. Así comenzó la guerra. Los otros 2 imperios pensaron que este acto ocurrió porque el saiyayin había peleado de manera deshonrosa, cosa que aun siendo un hollistyin pienso que es falso, según datos ese saiyayin pertenecía a una familia de guerreros lo suficientemente noble como para pelear contra su adversario dignamente, con todo el honor que un saiyayin posee en el campo de batalla.

Total, al creer eso se esparcieron muchos rumores por todas las colonias de los 4 imperios, los enemigos de las coronas aprovecharon la situación para inventar un sin fin de chismes sin sentido, que dieron como resultado el inicio de una desastrosa guerra…

Pasaron 20 años, los snakeyins se caracterizaban por ser unos sucios, traidores, en busca solo del beneficio propio sin importar el costo. Por eso iban a ser los ganadores de la batalla. Lograron vencer a los Raiceeayins basándose en técnicas sucias y deshonrosas. Se convirtieron en los dueños de las galaxias este y oeste, tomando posesión de lo que quedaba del imperio Raiceeayin, mientras que los saiyayins y los hollistyins estaban totalmente en desventaja.

Entonces, se cumplió el dicho de que en situaciones desesperadas se toman medidas desesperadas. Nuestro imperio estaba más débil que el saiyayin, por eso propusimos la alianza. Al principio recibimos una gran negativa por parte de su rey, pero luego de unos meses se conoció la noticia de que el príncipe había muerto en batalla, de manera patética, en manos del rey snakeyin. La furia del imperio saiyayin no conoció limites, mas aun la del rey, que sintió que su sangre había sido deshonrada por su hijo. Después de esto aceptaron la alianza, solo para vengarse de la humillación recibida.

Después de la unión de imperios, la batalla duro otros 5 años más, hasta que, en un planeta desértico, el rey lanzo un anuncio pidiendo la batalla final. Rey contra rey se enfrentarían a muerte, el ganador se lo llevaba todo.

Después de 7 días de intensa lucha, todo parecía perdido para los saiyayins; el rey snakeyin estaba realizando su ataque final, con un pie en el rostro del saiyayin, burlándose de su raza y de su hijo, por ser los más patéticos de todo el universo.

Fue allí cuando la ira del saiya estalló. De un momento a otro recobro la fuerza pérdida y dio la batalla hasta ganarla. Personalmente no lo creo, pero dicen que la razón para que esto ocurriera fue la transformación en súper saiyayin, pero ese es un cuento que narran a los niños de Vegetasei para que duerman soñando con batallas imposibles. Ahora si, inicia tu entrenamiento, ya que no tienes la fuerza física suficiente, supongo que tendrás que usar armamento, acá te lo dejo.- deja una caja blanca en el piso, con un símbolo en ella, pero esta vez azul.

Aun sigo perdida en el relato anterior, por eso sacudo mi cabeza varias veces, miro la caja y la duda me invade. -espera un poco. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-

Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, sin ni siquiera molestarse en voltearse para responderme. -solo sobrevive 24 horas, bruja preguntona. En esa caja esta todo lo que necesitas, te recomiendo que te pongas la armadura antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, así no tendrás problemas a la hora del combate.-

"¡¿como dijo¡¿Combate¡Yo no puedo combatir como ellos!"- ¡yo no puedo combatir como ustedes lo hacen! Y me habías dicho que serian 8 horas¡no 24!-

-8 horas de entrenamiento, es decir, combate y 16 de supervivencia en un planeta lleno de criaturas salvajes y 0 civilización. ¿Quién te dijo que la vida de mercenario era lujosa o fácil?- salio de la habitación, dejándome completamente sola.

_Tan pronto salio de la habitación, apareció un reloj con una cuenta regresiva que indicaba que solo me quedaban 10 minutos antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Decidí hacer caso a su consejo y abrí la caja blanca. Me vestí con el uniforme que había dentro de ella, una armadura negra como la que el y Jann portaban, pero llevaba una especie de falda; aparte de esto, dentro de la caja había una especie de cinturón, con 20 objetos pequeños y redondos que tenían un pequeño botón en el centro. Me coloque el cinturón y pensé que quizás eran bombas, serian útiles ya que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Otra cosa que había en caja era una especie de arma con forma cilíndrica que se pegaba al guante derecho como un imán, (esta función será útil a la hora de correr fue lo que pensé en ese momento) y un rastreador que después de ponérmelo comencé a presionar sus botones, y en unos segundos ya sabia su funcionamiento correcto._

_Cuando termine de vestirme vi el reloj nuevamente, faltaba 1 minuto. Me invadió el miedo¿ahora que me va a pasar¿Cómo me metí en esto? Eran las preguntas que cruzaban por mi mente. Luego me dije que no era el momento, que tenia que luchar valientemente, no llorar como una niña pequeña, yo me había metido en ese lió y yo sola saldría de el…_

_La cuenta regresiva llego a cero. De pronto la habitación fue invadida por luces verdes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba en una especie de selva amazónica, con árboles de hojas violetas, naranjas y verdes._

"pensé que me enviaría a un planeta desértico, aquí por lo menos encontrare agua" camine unos 10 pasos y mire hacia arriba, notando que los árboles eran inmensamente grandes. "bueno, la idea de escalar y construir una casa en el árbol para resguardarme queda descartada, los árboles son demasiado altos como para que yo pueda subirlos." enciendo el rastreador y comienzo a buscar criaturas a mi alrededor. "bueno, no hay nadie demasiado cerca de mi, eso es bueno. Aunque de que me preocupo, esto es un programa de simulación, hologramas y nada mas…" de pronto el rastreador comenzó a indicarme que había un enemigo cerca, me invadió el miedo, petrificando por completo mis piernas.

_De pronto apareció un enorme lobo rabioso, como de 3 metros de alto, andaba en dos patas, con garras y colmillos inmensos, su pelaje era de un color entre morado y rojo, sus ojos eran amarillos con pupilas rojas, poseía una mirada de entre furioso y hambriento… ¡y estaba frente a mi!. Rugió en un tono muy alto, cosa que me hizo gritar del pánico antes de comenzar a correr entre los árboles, huyendo de aquel animal que me perseguía y atacaba con sus enormes garras los árboles arrancándoles enormes ramas._

_El lobo cada vez gruñía más fuerte. En cuestión de minutos estábamos en un lugar despejado, lleno de extrañas flores. Decidí detenerme y lanzarle una bomba directo a la boca, explotando su cabeza en mil pedazos, mientras caían enormes cantidades de babas verdes y rojas en todos lados, incluyendo mi armadura y cabello_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que asco!!!!!!!!!! Ese animal me ensucio completamente, pero no fue su culpa, yo lo mate después de todo.- comienzo a usar el rastreador y noto que anuncia algo extraño. "¿pero que demonios?…"

_De pronto vi como el cuerpo se levanto. Retrocedí varios pasos mientras lo miraba fijamente, realmente me encontraba atónita¿Cómo era posible? Luego recordé que era un holograma y me tranquilice un poco. Si debía pelear, pelearía a mi modo: utilizando mi inteligencia._

_El lobo comenzó a lanzar ataques a todos lados, los que se dirigían a mi los esquivaba con mucha dificultad (tenia buen cuerpo, si, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviese en las condiciones necesarias para una pelea como esa…) y cuando estaba atacando cualquier otra cosa que no fuese yo, le disparaba con el láser que tenia en mi brazo derecho. Lo había lastimado bastante hasta que note que se quedo quieto en un solo punto, le estaba apuntado hacia el pecho para darle el tiro de gracia cuando ¡vi como le salía una cabeza nueva! Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban observando, pero entonces el miedo ya no me petrificaba, contrario a eso salí corriendo mientras ese monstruo me seguía, esta vez lanzándome rocas, ramas o cualquier cosa que encontrara._

_De un momento a otro, me encontré con una enorme cascada que acababa en un rio, mire hacia abajo, era una caida de unos 20 metros de altura, mire hacia atrás y venia ese enorme lobo a devorarme. No lo pense mas y me lance hacia el rio, escuche como el animal gruñia furioso antes de que mi cuerpo golpeara pesadamente las aguas._

_Nade por varias horas en ese enorme rio, sus aguas eran extremadamente fuertes, me arrastro demasiado, trague mucha agua y ni hablar de los golpes que después terminarian en moretones. La corriente me arrastro hacia una parte del río donde su fuerza ya no era tan enorme, allí fue donde mas o menos pude nadar hacia la orilla. Cuando estuve en ella, gatee por el lodo tosiendo y escupiendo el líquido que se había depositado en mis pulmones y cuando mi cuerpo estuvo completamente en tierra firme, lo deje caer pesadamente, mientras trataba de normalizar mi agitado pecho._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

\ Jann se encontraba desquitando su ira en un pesado entrenamiento en una de las tantas habitaciones de entrenamiento del cuartel. Había llegado hace poco, pero en su rastreador podía ver claramente que la humana estaba realizando actividades físicas, es decir, entrenamiento.

Eso lo enfureció de sobremanera. El idiota de Zywox la había prácticamente asesinado antes de que el pudiese gozar su cuerpo, era un envidioso y un egoísta… ¿pero que guerrero en este ejercito no lo es? Sabia que el lagarto también había notado las características que hacían de ella una hermosa hembra, sintió como la miraba con deseo, con un muy disimulado deseo¡claro! Un Soldado superior jamás muestra sus debilidades ante los cadetes como el…\

"maldito idiota…" golpeaba con fuerza a su rival imaginario, el sudor en su bien formado torso sin camisa había hecho acto de presencia desde hacia 30 minutos, aun así, seguía pateando y golpeando a aquel rival, al que estaba intentando ponerle el rostro de cierto lagarto que interrumpió su diversión hace como 6 horas atrás.

\ seguía pensando en lo acontecido anteriormente, sintió un ligero jalón en la gravedad de la habitación, sonrió, eso no seria suficiente como para derribarlo. Su musculatura se tenso aun más y el ritmo de los golpes se volvió más rápido y más feroz. De pronto paro en seco, encendió su rastreador y busco la energia de la ojiazul, aun estaba con vida, cansada pero con vida al fin. Después de todo aun le quedaba una oportunidad. Luego de eso sintió como alguien entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta.\

-¿averiguando el estado de tu nueva puta?- el lagarto lo miraba bastante divertido, lo agarro de sorpresa

El castaño puso una enorme cara de sorpresa, seguida por una furiosa, para luego apagar inmediatamente su rastreador "maldición, me ha pillado…" -¿y eso a ti que te importa ehh? Que yo sepa jamás te había interesado ninguna de las hembras que yo poseo¿Por qué ha de importarte una simple humana que dice ser bruja?-

Se cruzo de brazos, su compañero estaba pensando que el deseaba a esa humana, y no era del todo falso, después de todo era un macho con necesidades, pero para el lo primordial era el ejercito, en su tiempo libre podría buscar a cualquier ramera de ojos azules. -porque esa simple bruja tiene técnicas que no deben ser ignoradas. Los estudios de sus características físicas decían que no resistiría mas de 1 hora en el entrenamiento básico, pero la sorpresa de la fecha es que lleva 4 horas y media la muy desgraciada… te aseguro que si sale, y la llevamos ante un general, la recompensa será grande…-

-¿por una criatura como esa? Por favor, eso es estupido…-

-no tanto, sabes bien que hay muchas posibilidades. Podrían tomar en cuenta sus técnicas, o podrían llevarla al laboratorio y hacer experimentos con ella, o modificar y poco su genética tan débil y clonarla para llenar los diversos bares de prostitutas que hay… en fin, miles de posibilidades y solo 2 beneficiados: tú y yo.-

Frunció el ceño. Zywox tenía razón, ambos se beneficiarían si se salvaba del entrenamiento, pero eso no le satisfacía en absoluto. -es cierto, será muy beneficioso para ambos, aunque sabes muy bien que a mi no me importa lo que piensen los generales del ejercito, al menos no mas de lo que debería, a diferencia de ti.-

-es verdad. A mi si me preocupa mi status, poder y reputación en el ejercito. No por nada seré un distinguido general próximamente-

\ Jann Odiaba cuando su compañero alardeaba sobre ese asunto, ya que sabia muy bien que lo hacia solo por echarle en cara que aun pertenecía al clan de la tierra, que solo era un cadete. Y el tenia ese rango únicamente porque así lo deseaba, odiaba las responsabilidades, pero amaba las batallas, la sangre, el alcohol y el sexo. Pero de ser únicamente por poder, el seria un general de segunda clase, de echo, si no hubiesen tantas tareas de por medio, el seria uno de los que estuvieran presentando la prueba en ese momento y, seguramente, uno de los elegidos para aprobarla. Por eso debía vengarse de aquel que pretendía humillarlo, echando sal en la herida no se sentiría satisfecho, pero seria suficiente como para provocar a esa repulsiva lagartija a un combate, allí llegaría la verdadera satisfaccion…\

Con un tono burlón. -por supuesto zywox, lo lograras. No antes que el príncipe, pero te aseguro que serás un general algún dia…-

\ Zywox se puso furioso. Para el la peor ofensa que podían hacerle era la de decirle que era inferior al príncipe de los Saiyayins: su eterno rival. Jann se había metido donde no debía, y ambos estaban concientes de ello; entraron en un peligroso duelo de miradas que duro unos eternos 5 minutos sin que ninguno de ellos moviera ni el mas mínimo músculo, hasta que el Saiyayin sonrió malvadamente, había conseguido su objetivo.\

-¿que ocurre 'señor'¿Acaso puse sal en su herida? Acéptalo, jamás serás mejor que el gran príncipe Vegeta…-

-¡eres un insecto, Jann!- apretaba los puños de la rabia, su ceño fruncido y las venas en su frente lo delataban completamente, había perdido el control frente al enemigo, y eso era algo realmente peligroso…

-jajajajajaja…- su risa retumbaba malvadamente en toda la habitación, de mas esta decir que el ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco 'tenso' -¿sabes algo? Hace muchos años el rey llamo a varios niños de segunda y tercera clase para que entrenáramos con el príncipe. Recuerdo que le dijo eso mismo a todos los niños, menos a mi, que fui el único que mas o menos le di una pelea. así que si el príncipe no me considera un insecto¿Por qué demonios debería ofenderme un comentario de alguien como tu?-

\ Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Zywox dio un puñetazo directo al rostro del saiyayin, el cual solo sonreia\

En posición de batalla. Consumido por la ira. - ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre¡¿Acaso estas loco o esa sonrisa no es de demencia?!-

Parado firmemente, mientras limpiaba el pequeño reguero de sangre de sus labios con su muñeca derecha. - es solo que…, jejeje, me parece infinitamente gracioso todo esto…-

-¡¿y puedo saber cual es el estupido chiste que te parece tan gracioso?!-

Se coloca en posición de batalla, lo próximo que diría seria el golpe final para el orgullo del hollitsyin. Trato de decirlo en un tono bien alto, evitando el grito. -me causa mucha gracia que tu mayor preocupación de toda la vida sea superar a alguien que esta fuera de tus limites, mientras que la mía solo es cojerme todas las putas que encuentre en el trayecto de muerte que dejo tras de mi¡al menos yo tengo metas realizables, no como tu que sigues un sueños absurdo!-

Sus puños sangraban por la presión, realmente estaba arto. -prepárate Jann¡hoy morirás en mis manos!-

\ así comenzó la batalla. La velocidad de ambos era impresionante, esto alerto un poco a zywox, ya que la ultima vez que tuvo un entrenamiento de esa magnitud Jann era bastante inferior a el, en cambio ahora estaba al mismo nivel, pero no importaba, iba a vengarse.

Si, venganza, era increíble que en esa pelea ambos guerreros buscaran lo mismo, aunque por razones distintas, y con importancias diferentes. A lo mejor solo era una hembra para uno, lo mas seguro es que era un rival inalcanzable para el otro, pero ambas cosas eran importantes para los 2 que estaban batallando, y solo al probar el dulce néctar de la victoria se sentirían satisfechos, por lo menos hasta que otro reto mayor se les cruzara por delante.

De pronto, el hollistyin bajo un poco su defensa, obteniendo por esto un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, a lo que respondió con un rodillazo al abdomen del castaño sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, para luego golpear fuertemente su espalda con su enorme cola, provocando con esto que el saiyayin saliera disparado hacia el piso, abriendo un cráter en el.

Al ver que Jann no se movía, decidió descender el vuelo y acercarse a el, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el, vio como desapareció de repente \

-¿pero que demo…?-

\ no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque Jann estaba sujetando sus dos brazos y pisando su cola, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado \

Sujetando fuertemente a su adversario. -debes estar sorprendido Zywox, y no es para menos, después de todo tienes ideas muy equivocadas acerca de mi…-

Tratando de soltarse, con resultados negativos. -¿de que hablas Jann?-

-de tus conversaciones con tu querido general, de los rumores que corren en Vegetasei y en todas las colonias que visito, de lo que se dice en los bares, cuarteles y prostíbulos. Jann: el Saiyayin de segunda clase parrandero, buen guerrero, fanático del sufrimiento de sus victimas, pero que es un completo imbecil al que se le puede engañar fácilmente con juegos mentales. Por favor¿de verdad crees que sitúese tan imbecil aguantaría el ritmo que pretendes llevar¿Qué no me fijaría que las mejores putas de todos los locales son las que esconden en el cuarto de atrás y que solo las puedes obtener dándole una paliza al dueño del lugar¿Que no pasa igual en los bares con el whisky y el vino¿Qué no se que odias al príncipe simplemente por ser mejor que tu? O no, mejor aun ¿Qué no se que odias al príncipe solo porque eres un completo cero a la izquierda para el, solo porque nunca has sido un rival digno para su alteza? Por favor…

Soy un guerrero que permanece en silencio, que se oculta hasta el momento preciso, y que se hace el imbecil solo para aprovecharme de los rivales que se confían, como tu y como los ex habitantes de la colonia 95... ¿O crees que me quede viviendo en ese planeta por placer antes de conquistarlo? Solo me los gane, al igual que a ti, y luego los asesine a todos, lenta y dolorosamente… no por nada soy uno de los guerreros saiyayins que conquistan lento, pero en solitario los planetas.- la ultima parte la empezó a susurrar al oído del furioso hollistyin. -será igual contigo. Fingí ser el idiota que no sabia que le hablabas mil porquerías, que no te llegaba ni a los talones en batalla, mas lento para las estrategias, análisis y combates que tu, con un poder de pelea inferior al suyo, 'señor general' solo fui la mascota fiel para que te confiaras, solo hasta que llegara este momento… y todo por una puta¡valla ironía que alguien tan 'importante' muera por haber impedido que fornicara con una bruja!-

\ Rápidamente el saiyayin soltó los brazos del lagarto para tomar su cola, le da tres vueltas en el aire y lo estrella contra una pared en la que abre un hueco bastante grande… \

"llego el momento, otro confiado al que me como jajajajajaja" junta las manos y comienza a acumular su energía para lanzar un poderoso ataque -¡¡¡prepárate para responder a esto, Zywox!!!-

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Que ocurrirá con Bulma¿Quién ganara la batalla¿Cómo saldrá Bulma de esto?**_

_**Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE.**_


	5. ¡Al fin me han descubierto!

Hola! Como están? Aquí estoy dejándoles el nuevo capitulo, me causa mucha ilusión el echo de que les guste mi primer fic. Porfis dejen reviews, con cada nuevo que leo me siento muy happy!

_Narración de Bulma_

\ Narración de sucesos en donde Bulma no estuvo presente \

Acciones

"pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cáp.5 ¡Al fin me han descubierto! ahora el destino es Vegetasei.**_

\La batalla de poderes que se estaba llevando a cabo en esa habitación de entrenamiento era realmente sorprendente, el Saiyayin estaba emocionado, Zywox se había levantado y respondido bastante rápido el ataque, se encontraba realmente furioso, ¡¿Cómo el fue capaz de engañarle de ese modo?! Ahora se había revelado el verdadero Jann: el guerrero que no tenia piedad con sus enemigos ni sentía lealtad hacia sus compañeros, sediento de sangre e INTELIGENTE como ningún saiyayin de segunda clase, aunque falto de honor como ninguno en su raza, de echo, era el primer guerrero de esa especie que se le revelaba con semejante cosa…

Ambos alzaron velozmente el vuelo, estrellándose los dos ataques contra las paredes de la habitación, suerte que eran realmente resistentes… \

Elevado en el aire, con la respiración agitada. -¡wow! ¡Realmente eres veloz!.- su cara era de asombro, como la de un niño ante un personaje realmente impresionante.

La cara de confusión no cabía en el rostro del hollistyin, ¿acaso ese saiyayin estaba enfermo de la mente? Después de unos segundos comprendió todo y se enfureció nuevamente. -¡no me engañaras de nuevo! No hables como lo hacías anteriormente porque no funcionara.-

Cruzo los brazos y la cara de chiquillo asombrado fue sustituida por una de maldad absoluta, con una sonrisa sumamente torcida. - ¡OH! Ya veo… ¿entonces no crees en mi cara de mocoso admirado por tus grandes habilidades en batalla? ¡Te felicito! ¡Has aumentado considerablemente tu inteligencia! Y que creí que jamás ibas a progresar jajajajajajaja…- su maliciosa risa retumbaba en la habitación, irritando de sobremanera a zywox. -escuche todo lo que dijiste en tu ultima comunicación con nuestro superior, eres realmente un hipócrita. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que alabaste mis capacidades en el campo de batalla solo porque estabas seguro de que eran inferiores a las tuyas.-

\ con estas palabras inicia el ataque nuevamente. El intercambio de patadas y golpes era cada vez mas intenso y comenzaba a ser seguido en los monitores exteriores por todos los saiyayins y hollistyins que se encontraban en el cuartel, todos extrañados por el echo de que la batalla no tuviera audio, por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los micrófonos de la habitación funcionaba… \

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Habían pasado varias horas desde que salí de las aguas que me arrastraron salvajemente, y reinaba completamente la oscuridad en el cielo. Yo estaba en una cueva, frente a una fogata cocinando una especie de pescado que logre atrapar en el río. Lo mire repulsivamente, ¿a quien le gustaría ver que la carne de sus alimentos cocida sea verde moco? Al menos el olor no era desagradable del todo… Cerré mis ojos apretándolos fuertemente y le di una mordida, mastique y trague 'no esta tan mal' me dije y seguí comiendo hasta que se termino, suerte que con uno solo quede satisfecha, pescar no era lo mío, se me hizo muy difícil atrapar a ese pequeño pececillo._

_Me recosté a una roca y mire hacia fuera, al cielo, totalmente negro con las estrellas brillando, suspire. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? No lo sabia, y la cosa era tan real que si no supiese yo misma que se trataba de un programa de simulación, pensaría que de verdad estaba en ese extraño planeta, me dije que después de salir de ese lugar (si es que salía) le preguntaría al lagarto que si ese entrenamiento lo habían sacado de su imaginación, o era la imitación de algún planeta conquistado anteriormente._

_Luego pensé que seria una tontería preguntar aquello, ya que según lo que me había dicho antes de que comenzara a entrenar, después de salir de allí me uniría al ejército, y seguramente vería muchos lugares diferentes para conquistarlos. 'que tontería' fue lo que dije, jamás podría ir en una de esas misiones de conquista, moriría rápidamente. Después de salir del simulador, confesaría todo, que mi talento se basaba en la ciencia, no en la guerra. Pensando en ello, me quede profundamente dormida._

Un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la cueva, sacándome del profundo sueño que me había invadido. -¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- pregunte totalmente asustada, cuando note que del techo comenzaron a desprenderse grandes rocas, salí apresuradamente encontrándome con una enorme sorpresa afuera.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡grarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el enorme dinosaurio agitaba sus brazos, destrozando la cueva que en la noche me había servido de refugio.

Mi rostro se puso azul, mis ojos se abrieron como nunca y comenzaron los temblores de pánico. "e…ese monstruo inmenso me va a comer…" corrí lo mas rápido y lejos que pude y, para sorpresa mía, el dinosaurio no me siguió.

_Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la selva de nuevo. Pensé inmediatamente en el lobo y me asuste, mire en todas direcciones pero no lo veía por ningún lado 'tal vez este cazando por otro lado' me dije tratando de calmarme un poco, apoye mi mano en un árbol tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón cuando un cuchillo atravesó la corteza de este, haciendo que por reflejo apartara mi mano y mirara en todas direcciones._

-¡¿Quién esta allí?! ¡¿Dónde te escondes?! ¡Sal inmediatamente!- yo definitivamente no quería saber ninguna de las respuestas a mis interrogantes, pero sabia que era mas peligroso que mi enemigo se mantuviera oculto.

_De pronto, salio de la nada una especie de indígena, con 3 ojos, todos ellos de color rojo, lanzo otras 3 cuchillas en mi contra, las esquive por poco, pero una de ellas paso por mi cabello, cortándome varios de mis hermosos mechones._

-¡oye tu!- le grite totalmente furiosa, fuera de mi. -¿¡quien te crees para cortar el cabello de una mujer tan bella como yo?!- mis cabellos azules llegaban hasta mi cintura, pero el cuchillo había arruinado mi precioso corte por completo. -¡pagaras por esto!- le grite mientras le apuntaba con el láser, pero de pronto desapareció ante mis ojos

'_¡¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo?!' era lo que me preguntaba. Ese indio había desaparecido ante mis ojos. Rápidamente encendí el rastreador, el cual me indico que no había desaparecido, sino que se había transportado a una velocidad realmente sorprendente. Según los datos se encontraba detrás de mi, voltee y apenas pude evitar un ataque que me lanzo con una espada que aun no se de donde rayos la saco._

_Estaba atacándome y yo corriendo y esquivando hasta donde mi capacidad me permitía, hasta que con uno de sus ataques golpeo mi mejilla derecha, iniciando inmediatamente el sangramiento y los gritos despavoridos de mi garganta. Luego de eso comencé a pensar que ese holograma me mataría, ahí fue donde llego la brillante idea…_

_Si era un holograma como los que yo diseñaba, seguramente, y por mucho que intentaran disimularlo, habría un punto en donde los gráficos no encajaban a la perfección, ese era considerado "el punto débil" de los hologramas. Como la mayoría del tiempo yo dejaba ese punto en la planta de los pies para que nadie lo notara, pensé que los científicos que crearon ese talvez eran iguales a mí, así que dispare hacia sus pies, acto que esquivo saltando hacia un árbol._

'_esto será sumamente difícil' pensé, ya que ese sujeto no dejaría a la vista su posible punto débil, así que decidí intentar engañarle disparando directamente, cosa que esquivaba con facilidad. Podía ver su sonrisa burlándose de mi, me costo mucho pero mantuve la calma, para no estropearlo todo yo misma con mis emociones. Llego el momento que yo esperaba, luego de evitar los ataques el indio se recostaba contra el tronco del árbol: estaba confiado._

_Le dispare una vez mas y volvió a esquivarlo, el rastreador (que siempre me indicaba donde aparecería, mas no lo utilice anteriormente para que mi enemigo se confiara) me indico la próxima aparición, y antes de que el pudiese hacer algo, dispare hacia la rama rompiéndola, provocando con esto que se cayera sentado en el suelo, exponiéndome las dos plantas de sus pies._

_Logre ver el punto débil, una línea azul en el pie izquierdo, a la cual dispare enseguida, notando con esto que no solo el enemigo se desmaterializaba, sino todo a mi alrededor, volviéndose completamente blanco de nuevo. Al instante vi como lo que creo que fue un saiyayin entraba a la habitación, acto seguido me desmaye presa del cansancio._

_Cuando desperté estaba confundida, con una especie de mascarilla de oxigeno en mi rostro y rodeada de un liquido un poco mas denso que el agua, completamente azul. Segundos después me di cuenta de que me encontraba desnuda, me moví tratando de salir de ese lugar sin éxito, mire por el cristal hacia fuera y me di cuenta de que las criaturas que me estaban atendiendo habían notado que desperté y estaban a punto de sacarme._

_Al hacerlo, note que no eran ni saiyayins ni hollistyins, todos vestían batas blancas y eran de diferentes tamaños, sexos y colores, supuse inmediatamente que eran esclavos al servicio del imperio._

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto con un semblante serio lo que yo creí, por su voz, era una mujer, aunque podría decirse mejor una que era una 'mujer-gata' con pelaje blanco y ojos verdes.

-yo… me siento un poco mareada… ¿Dónde estoy?-

-estas en la enfermería del cuartel. Al parecer aun te quedaban 4 horas más de entrenamiento, pero desestabilizaste el sistema de la habitación donde te encontrabas cumpliéndolo.-

Me sentí orgullosa de mi inteligencia, había dado con el punto que esperaba. - ¿en serio?- me hice la desentendida, no hablaría con una simple enfermera, y eso era lo que ella parecía ante mis ojos.

Vi un ligero toque de molestia en su mirada. -no te quieras hacer la desentendida conmigo. Vi la cinta tu entrenamiento y sabias que debías atacar en ese punto desde un principio, lo tenías todo perfectamente planificado.-

Me quede en silencio, me había descubierto por completo. Y si lo había hecho ella, de seguro todos los saiyayins y hollistyins de esa colonia sabían de mi situación. Tome aire y decidí que debía hablar. - necesito hablar con alguien que tenga que ver con la rama científica en esta colonia.-

"lo sabia, esta mujer debe de tener conocimientos con las computadoras, ¿de que otra manera sabría sobre los puntos débiles de los hologramas?" -sígueme.-

_La seguí hasta fuera del edificio. Le pregunte a donde íbamos y me dijo que al laboratorio central de la colonia, que estando allí hablaríamos con uno de los científicos del lugar. ¡¡Al fin las cosas iban por el rumbo que yo quería que tomaran! Llegamos a un gran edificio que, aunque no le llegaba ni a los talones a las instalaciones del cuartel, estaba bien cuidado y era bastante bonito._

_Entramos en el y ya veía cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada (salvo la presencia de seres interplanetarios). Las batas blancas, gente corriendo de un lado para otro, muchos de ellos tecleando sin parar frente a enormes computadoras, otros trabajando con químicos que en mi vida había visto… en fin, todo lo que se ve en un laboratorio. Seguimos avanzando hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba una pequeña oficina. La joven gato toco la puerta y se identifico con su nombre (el cual nunca me aprendí porque su pronunciación se me hacia realmente difícil)_

_Inmediatamente nos invitaron a pasar. En el escritorio había un hombre como los humanos, pero de piel azul y ojos negros, con las orejas largas que le caían en los hombros, como una especie de coletas._

-¿Qué se les ofrece señoritas?-su tono era realmente uno de los más homosexuales que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

La joven-gato frunció el ceño, dándome a entender claramente que detestaba ese tono de voz en los hombres. -en realidad es ella la que te necesita, yo esperare afuera.- y salio inmediatamente de la oficina, dejándome sola con la cosa esa.

- hay pero que tipa tan insoportable, jamás me a agradado su presencia en esta colonia. Con su mal carácter encajaría perfectamente en el planeta Vegetasei…- dijo todo eso con una linda sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual me hizo pensar que estaba totalmente desquiciado. Pero mejor no pensaba nada, en otros planetas a lo mejor la cuestión era distinta… -bien, veo que eres una mujer muy bonita, eso no me sorprende ya que estos monos y lagartos siempre consiguen hembras hermosas a lo largo de tooooodo el universo. Lo que me ha dejado loco, es ese uniforme que traes, ¿perteneces al ejercito?-

- ehh, si, por eso he venido. Veras, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs…-

-¡¡¡¡¡encantado!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Yo me llamo Zack!!!!- chillo tan fuerte que lo mas seguro es que todo el laboratorio lo escucho, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y daba brinquitos de felicidad…

"¡¿este es el jefe del laboratorio?! ¡Kami ayúdame!" -bien, déjame terminar, ¿si? Bueno. En realidad soy una científica muy talentosa, pero me capturaron un soldado y un cadete, sus nombres son Jann y Zywox…-

De pronto su semblante se volvió serio, cosa que de verdad me preocupo. -aja… continua.-

- inmediatamente que los vi, supe que su intención era asesinarme. Por eso los engañe activando una función en mi nave espacial, la cual hace que se guarde en un estuche muy pequeño, llamado capsula.-

Ahora estaba asombrado, con los ojos como los de un niño. -¿en serio? Como científico no creo que eso sea posible…-

-pues lo es. Encapsule mi nave emitiendo unos sonidos in entendibles, para que pensaran que era un conjuro…

-ese es un plan demasiado hábil…- ya había regresado el amariconado. La verdad en ese momento no sabía cual de sus personalidades me provocaba más temor.

-casi. Lo que no pensé fue que ya no tendría donde huir, por suerte a ellos 2 les pareció muy interesante la técnica y me trajeron hasta aquí. Pero mis verdaderas intenciones son unirme a un laboratorio, donde demostrar mi verdadero talento: la ciencia.-

-¡ya veo!- ese sujeto estaba realmente emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quería hacerme a la idea de que para el era normal, pero para mi jamás seria normal alguien con un carácter tan cambiante.

-si… por eso supe lo del punto de unión de los gráficos en los hologramas, aunque no me explico como pudo desestabilizarse el programa completo en un solo punto.-

-ese es el único problema de ese nivel de entrenamiento.- su tono volvió a ser serio, mientras encendía la computadora y tecleaba unas ordenes, invitándome con un gesto a acercarme para que viera. -al parecer tiene una especie de virus en el que desestabiliza por completo el programa, ¡ya no se que hacer con el!-

-déjame ver.- ahora yo estaba frente al ordenador, tratando de resolver el problema. En 15 minutos ya había descubierto el virus que tenia y resuelto un asunto que estaba mortificando a esa criatura extraña por meses. -listo. - le cedí el asiento, para que comprobara que mis palabras eran ciertas.

-¡¡¡¡hay, eres una genio querida!!!!- estaba eufórico, con tanta alegría desbordante, hasta mi madre se vería como una amargada total en su presencia. -llevo meses peleando contra ese indio, al fin descubriste que era un virus muy bien infiltrado…-

Una gota de sudor apareció en mi frente. En realidad me provocaba decirle que no estaba tan bien infiltrado como el lo pensaba, pero me sentí que el comentario le parecería ofensivo. -muchas gracias-

-muy bien, queda demostrado con esto que no eres una guerrera, sino una científico. ¡Que emoción! Tú eres la manifestación de que los inteligentes podemos vivir cualquier situación, sino ¿Cómo crees que engañaste al dúo dinámico? Bueno, el ex dúo dinámico…-

-¿a que te refieres?- no se porque, pero a mi mente solo llego la imagen del rostro de Jann.

-¿aun no lo sabes?- dijo en un tono de chismoso profesional. -mientras tu estabas en el entrenamiento básico, ellos dos se batieron en combate. Todos creían que el comandante Zywox ganaría, pero el resultado fue otro. Ahora el comandante se encuentra siendo operado de urgencia, porque un ataque de Jann dio en la raíz de su cola, dejándole inmovilizado de las piernas.-

_Esa noticia me helo por completo. De no haber sido por Zywox yo estuviese muerta, ahora que el no estaba me encontraría sola con Jann. No le daría la oportunidad nuevamente, haría todo lo posible por quedarme desde ese mismo momento en el laboratorio, no regresaría con ese saiyayin voluntariamente._

-no puede ser. Siempre creí que el comandante Zywox era mucho más fuerte que Jann…-

-y lo es. Lo que ocurrió fue que se confió demasiado y el cadete Jann había aumentado un poco sus habilidades. En su intento de asombrar a su superior, no midió su fuerza cuando ataco y como Zywox se encontraba distraído no esquivo correctamente, llevándose gran parte del golpe en la espalda, específicamente en la raíz de su cola. Ese punto es el que causa mas accidentes en los hollistyins a la hora de la batalla.- al parecer me noto demasiado seria cuando meditaba sobre ello, por lo cual intento animarme. -¡vamos Bulma! No es una cuestión que debe desanimarte. A todos nos sorprendió el echo de que le ganara un sujeto como Jann, pero ese hollistyin es uno de los mas fuertes que he visto, por eso no me sorprendería verle caminando en cuestión de días.- todo lo decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, ignorando por completo el verdadero motivo de mi preocupación.

-esta bien.- le regrese la sonrisa, para que no notara que mi preocupación era en realidad por el ganador del combate y lo que pretendía conmigo. -bueno, ahora que sabes mi verdadero talento, supongo que hablaras con algunos saiyayins para que me dejen quedar en el laboratorio para comenzar con mi trabajo hoy mismo, ¿no es así?-

-por supuesto, solo realizare un par de llamadas y serás parte de mi equipo. Pero 2 pequeños problemillas.-

"¡oh no! Por favor no digas que debo volver con Jann…" -y dime, ¿Cuáles son?-

-veras querida, En el laboratorio de Vegetasei hubo un pequeño incidente. Ese lugar es inmensamente más grande y espectacular que este laboratorio de quinta donde estamos parados ahora; por ello son necesarios científicos de 5 colonias para llenar el lugar, y esta es una de las elegidas para ese honor ¡¿no te parece increíble?!- hablaba como quinceañera, en ese momento Zack me parecía hasta mas femenino que yo.

Sonreí aliviada, me alejaría de Jann, eso era lo bueno de esa situación, pero algo no encajaba. -¿dijiste para llenar el laboratorio? ¿Qué sucedió con los habitantes anteriores?…-

-bueno… uno de ellos intentaba explicarle al heredero el porque el retraso en las modificaciones para su nave, pero al parecer se equivoco en el uso de las palabras y por eso el y sus dos guardias mataron a todos los científicos.- todo esto lo decía como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo, mientras que yo no quitaba mi cara de asombro. -no te asombres tanto. Para mi este tipo de noticias sobre masacres son totalmente normales, mas aun si el culpable es el heredero…-

-ahhh… ¿y cual es el segundo problema?- no sabia si estar aliviada o mas asustada, ya que aun no tenia idea de que lugar era el mas peligroso…

-bueno Bulma…- dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor inspeccionándome, ese gesto me estaba incomodando bastante. -la cosa esta asi… no permitire jamás- sus palabras eran lentas e intimidantes, hasta el punto que me hicieron sudar frío

-¿q…que es lo que esta mal conmigo?- "¿que planea este sujeto? ¿Acaso quiere quitarme alguna parte del cuerpo que este mal a su juicio? Por kami…" mis nervios se pusieron de punta, esperando que contestara mi pregunta.

-¡no permitire jamás que en mi laboratorio trabaje alguien con un corte de cabello tan feo!

_De más esta decir que caí de espaldas ante semejante comentario…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\ En una inmensa habitación se podía ver la figura de un guerrero hollistyin totalmente serio, meditando sobre los sucesos anteriores. Todos pensaban que se encontraba dormido, ya que estaba entrada la noche, pero en una situación como en la que el se encontraba, difícilmente alguien podría dormir. Comenzó a recordar lo que había escuchado hace unas horas atrás:

Se despertó como una hora después de que finalizara exitosamente su operación. Escucho a los doctores admirar su resistencia a una lesión e intervención quirúrgica que habían dejado paralíticos al 75 de los hollistyins que las sufrían. Esta operación consistía en insertar una prótesis de aluminio en la columna y el hueso de la cola, casi nunca resultaba exitosa debido a que en esa zona se encontraban miles de nervios que acababan siendo destruidos al realizar el corte con el bisturí, pero el era uno de los poderosos y afortunados sobrevivientes.

Pero también los escucho hablar sobre el combate que lo había dejado en ese estado y se puso realmente furioso. Les escucho decir que las cámaras habían sufrido un desperfecto debido a la gran energía que su cuerpo emanaba, por eso nadie pudo ver lo que ocurrió, excepto el cadete Jann, que estuvo presente y fue el causante de la lesión, y fue el que le proporciono la información a todos los doctores y, a la velocidad que corrían los rumores en las colonias, a todo el imperio.

Todo lo que escucho de las bocas de los doctores era falso, pero el recordar los verdaderos sucesos le hacia sentirse la peor sabandija del universo… \

FLASH BACK

\ seguía el gran combate entre los dos rivales que todo el mundo creía amigos, casi hermanos: Jann Vs. Zywox.

Todos los guerreros del cuartel observaban el combate, los mas novatos con emoción al ver a un guerrero tan distinguido como el Hollistyin en medio de una batalla, así fuese en contra de un saiyayin de segunda clase e inferior como su adversario, mientras que los mas experimentados sintiendo orgullo de que un soldado como aquel formara parte de las filas del imperio, todos ignorando la verdadera situación que se vivía en esa habitación de entrenamiento. \

Se separaron del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos dando un salto a polos diferentes de la habitación. Las dos respiraciones estaban agitadas, los ojos mirando fijamente al enemigo, esperando el próximo ataque, hasta que el menor de ellos hablo, solo para seguir burlándose del hollistyin.

-bien. Me parece que ya les dimos suficiente espectáculo.- "además, quiero ir a ver que ocurrió con la bruja, según el rastreador ya no se encuentra en la habitación de entrenamiento, creo que esta en la enfermería. La buscare para reclamar mi premio por ganar esta batalla." se coloca en posición de combate. -es hora de terminar con esto…- le dijo lenta y burlonamente, con una sonrisa despreciablemente diabólica.

Se coloca también en posición de combate. -a esto le falta mucho aun, Jann.-

-lastima que no pensemos igual.- se lanzo al ataque, volando a gran velocidad con las manos abiertas. El Hollistyin estaba preparado para recibirle, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el como para que le viera, el Saiyayin cerro las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños, al hacerlo los dos rastreadores y todas las cámaras de la habitación explotaron en mi pedazos, distrayendo por completo a Zywox.

Miro a los lados al darse cuenta de la explosión, totalmente sorprendido. -¡¿pero que demo…?!- no termino la pregunta porque la distracción le había costado un buen puñetazo en el rostro, yendo a parar a uno de los muros de la habitación, abriendo en el un buen cráter. "¡maldición!"

Con una velocidad sorprendente, el saiyayin ya se encontraba muy cerca de Zywox, oportunidad que aprovecho para tomarle del cuello y levantarle. - quería que fuese lento y doloroso, pero no tiempo para estas tonterías. Agradece que no sea mi deseo arruinar tu hermosa y bien ganada reputación, eso no seria nada conveniente para este mequetrefe.- su tono burlesco-maligno estaba haciendo que Zywox comenzara a preocuparse…

\ entonces comenzó la verdadera tortura. Patadas, golpes rodillazos, codazos, cabezazos, escupidas, bofetadas… todo lo que le pasara por la mente, con tal de hacerle sentir inferior. Los cortes y moretones ya eran bastante evidentes, la sangre del hollistyin estaba ensuciando la blanca habitación, por lo cual el Saiyayin se detuvo, sino sospecharían de su plan, era hora del golpe final.

Tomo al agotado Zywox por la parte posterior de su cuello, sosteniéndolo alto. Ya ni siquiera se defendía, estaba demasiado cansado y golpeado, mientras que el Saiyayin apenas y tenia algunos golpes, los que el considero suficientes como para que creyeran su mentira.

-escúchame muy bien Zywox. Desde ahora serás mi esclavo personal…-

-e…estas loco, jamás caeré tan bajo como para ser el esclavo de un segunda clase como tu…- los chorros de sangre salían por su boca mientras escupía esas palabras con desprecio. -prefiero que me mates ahora…-

-jajajajajajaja… parece que no lo has comprendido, 'amigo'. No es lo que tu prefieras, es lo que se espera de ti, después de todo, siempre se ha tratado de lo que los demás esperen ¿no es así, comandante?-

Tenia razón, siempre había actuado así por lo que los demás esperaban, por lo que su familia esperaba de el. -¿a que te… refieres?-

-jeje, veras. Siempre me has hecho menos por el echo de que soy un segunda clase, ¿pero sabes que? Yo estoy muy orgulloso de serlo, y de ser un Saiyayin también, en cambio tu…- se contuvo la risa poniendo su mano izquierda en sus labios, debía terminar con aquello rápido, aunque disfrutase enormemente con el sufrimiento lento y doloroso de sus victimas. -eres un sangre limpia, y estas orgulloso de ello, pero tu familia, eso es lo único que te avergüenza, ¿no es así?- no obtuvo respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que era afirmativa. -hiciste un buen trabajo ocultando tu origen, debo decir ese secretito solo lo saben unos pocos, de echo casi nadie, el echo de que toda tu familia sea sangre sucia, a excepción de tu persona, debe ser un enorme sufrimiento para ti…-

-………- guardo silencio y maldijo por dentro, su secreto mas preciado había salido a la luz. En su raza las leyes de la sociedad eran muy diferentes a las de los saiyayins. Para ellos no había elite, segunda y tercera clase, simplemente se guiaban por una sola cosa: el tono de su sangre. Si era morado oscuro, era limpia, si era clara era sucia. Y en toda la historia de su familia, el era el único que nació con el don para ser alguien importante en el universo, el resto de sus familiares eran militares de bajo rango destinados siempre a morir en batallas estupidas.

-ahora que vamos por el mismo camino, te explicare mis reglas: te dejare vivir para que seas la honra de tu familia convirtiéndote en general, superes el poder del príncipe saiyayin y ¿Quién sabe? Hasta el del mismísimo heredero, en fin, vivirás para que sigas soñando con tus metas absurdas. Pero ya no será igual que antes, mi querido compañero, desde hoy me llamaras señor cuando estemos tú y yo solos en misión, y obedecerás todas mis estupidas, absurdas y a veces sádicas ordenes. ¡Ah! Y tan pronto te den el harén que le regalan a todos los generales en su ascenso a la gloria, ordenaras que yo tenga libre acceso a el, al licor fino y a todas las hermosas putas que allí se encuentren, o si no, simplemente soltare mi lengua: el comandante Zywox fue derrotado por un Saiyayin de segunda clase, el cual descubrió que toda su familia es de sangre sucia. ¡Menuda deshonra para la raza hollistyin!… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Tenemos un trato?-

-si… señor.- nadie puede describir con palabras la humillación que el guerrero sentía en ese momento.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del saiya fue una de las sádicas que había echo en su vida. -perfecto. ¡Ah! Para que no se te olvide nuestro trato, aquí te dejo un pequeño regalo mío.- acumulo energía en su puño izquierdo, el cual se puso de un color azul. -que tengas un dulce sueño, hablamos después de tu operación.- conecto un puñetazo en la base de su cola, haciendo que Zywox de desmayase.

END FLASH BACK

"ese desgraciado… si mi secreto sale a la luz, simplemente no se que haré. Prefiero mil veces la muerte a que se enteren de que pertenezco a una familia sangre sucia…" la presión que estaba ejerciendo en sus puños hacia que brotara sangre de los mismos. Miro hacia la mesa junto a la cama y vio un rastreador que seguramente se lo había dejado algún medico. Recordó como explotaron las cámaras nuevamente y se sintió furioso. "solo con emanar energía de sus puños apretándolos logro destruir nuestros rastreadores y las cámaras de seguridad de la habitación, es realmente un sujeto poderoso…" tomo el rastreador, lo encendió y busco la energía de Jann. Estaba en una de las calles que era conocida en esa colonia por albergar todos los vicios que pudiesen existir, seguramente estaba celebrando su victoria. Luego busco el de Bulma, no se encontraba en ninguna parte. "oh no, la bruja murió en el entrenamiento…". Introdujo el código del rastreador que le había dado a ella y rápidamente apareció su localización. "que bien, no ha muerto, solo estaba fuera de alcance" rápidamente noto que se dirigía hacia… "¿Vegetasei? ¿Quién demonios se la ha llevado hacia allá, si Jann esta por ahí bebiendo? Maldición, este día no se me puede poner peor…"

_**Continuara…**_


	6. El Nuevo Lider, Mi Fortaleza

_**hola como estan? aqui estoy de vuelta con esta historia que la tenia un poco botada pero la inspiracion me vino a visitar y decidi continuar con ella, bueno, ahora el cap. dejen un review plis!...**_

_**Cáp. 6: El Nuevo Líder, Mi Fortaleza.**_

_Habían pasado más de 2 meses desde que me eligieron para formar parte de uno de los equipos que integrarían el laboratorio de Vegetasei. Recuerdo la primera vez que estuve en ese planeta, me pareció un lugar bastante desagradable a la vista debido a su color rojizo, y su árida apariencia pero la emoción en los rostros de mis compañeros era indescriptible, parecía que el solo estar pisando la tierra de ese sitio era un sueño echo realidad, lo que me hizo pensar en dos conclusiones o grupos finales: 1, fueron sacados de sus planetas muy jóvenes y por eso no anhelaban su antigua libertad o 2, ya se habían resignado al echo de que no volverían a ser libres jamás, así que aceptaron su irremediable destino y comenzaron a ser felices con las cosas positivas que aparecían en su camino._

_Rogué a Kami por no empezar a formar parte del segundo grupo_

_Me encontraba un poco mas aliviada que antes, al menos Jann y Zywox se encontraban lejos de mi, entonces con esa calma decidí que si debía permanecer en ese lugar (por quien sabe conato tiempo) debía aprender lo que me estuviese a mi alcance para no quedar como ignorante ante nadie, además de evitarme una muerte segura en manos de uno de esos monstruos por 'no tener interés' en lo que respecta al imperio mas poderoso del universo. La persona más indicada y, en realidad, en la única que confiaba era indudablemente Zack. Aunque con algo de sacrificio logre 'adaptarme' un poco a los cambios de personalidad que este sufría constantemente, debo confesar que con ese defecto y todo a el fue al único que pude considerar mi amigo. Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que me tenia un cariño muy especial, debido a que al mirar mis ojos y mis cabellos azules recordaba a sus fallecidas madre y hermanas, ese echo me entristeció y me hizo recordar a mi familia, los extrañaba mucho y me aterraba pensar en perderlos, por ello me empeñe mas en mi meta: saldría de allí y averiguaría de donde provenía el maldito químico que casi destruye la vida del planeta tierra._

_En fin, en los dos meses que tardo el viaje desde la colonia __56-B del norte hasta Vegetasei, el me enseño muchas cosas respecto a las costumbres del imperio._

_Aprendí que a la cabeza del imperio estaban 4 personajes importantes: el rey, el príncipe, el maestro y el heredero. El rey era el representante de los Saiyajin y el maestro de los Hollistjin; mientras que el príncipe y el heredero eran los futuros reemplazos de los gobernantes. Ambos tenían el mismo poder sobre el pueblo y las decisiones debían ser tomadas en conjunto por ambos y, según las leyes de la alianza, si no estaban de acuerdo en algo se convocaba a una reunión donde participaban 100 guerreros de elite pertenecientes del clan del aire, de los cuales debían ser 50 Saiyajins y 50 Hollistjins y, aparte de ellos, debían llamar a 10 guerreros del clan del agua y el fuego pertenecientes a razas dominadas por el imperio. Después de reunir a esa gran cantidad de individuos, se hacia una votación anónima, para que nadie se sintiera obligado a votar por el miembro de su misma especie._

_Ese sistema fue el que ayudo a darle solución al dilema que se nos presento 2 semanas después de haber llegado al laboratorio, lastima que la solución llego después de la desgracia._

_Comenzamos a trabajar inmediatamente que llegamos al gigantesco laboratorio ubicado en el planeta rojizo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, el cual se conoce comúnmente como falta de compañerismo._

_El hecho de que éramos 5 colonias las que habitábamos el laboratorio no era muy bueno por eso, estábamos faltos de compañerismo y no había un líder supremo, en realidad eran 5 los que se debatían ese puesto: los 5 lideres anteriores de cada una de las colonias. Teníamos una gran fluidez de ideas, pero debido a este problema no las conectábamos y no nos ayudábamos a progresar en nada, hubo ocasiones en que inclusive se llegaron a extraviarse planificaciones y químicos importantes para llevar a cabo los experimentos. El sabotaje nos llevo a una terrible situación de conflicto que acabo en tragedia, la primera de muchas que presencie sin poder hacer nada al respecto._

_Estábamos trabajando (cada quien por su lado como se había echo costumbre) cuando las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron de par en par. Todos se helaron al ver a un hombre gigantesco, de unos 2 metros aproximadamente, calvo y con un gracioso bigote, aunque la mirada que tenia no parecía nada graciosa, y menos el miedo que estaba comenzando a inspirarme._

_Comenzó a inspeccionar la sala con la mirada, se tardo unos pocos minutos, quizás segundos, sin embargo se me hizo un tiempo eterno. Al acabar, su fuerte voz nos dio una advertencia, antes de que ÉL entrara._

-escúchenme basuras. ¡Firmes y aquí, ahora!- en cuestión de segundos estábamos formados en el salón del laboratorio, parados mas firmes que en las mismísimas filas del ejercito. -pero que lentos son, me dan asco, pero en fin. Su real majestad el príncipe esta a punto de entrar, así que traten de comportarse, en especial las zorras que están aquí, por mas que se esfuercen jamás van a gustarle mujeres tan vulgarmente horrendas como ustedes, que les quede claro que solo son instrumentos para el avance de nuestro imperio, y nadie se fijaría en ustedes a no ser que este DEMASIADO necesitado de sexo y no tenga dinero para pagarse a una puta de cualquier callejón de la colonia mas pobre de nuestro imperio… o simplemente quiera violar a una fea, así que no se hagan ilusiones.-

_Estuve a punto de atacarle verbalmente, ya que NADIE le dice ese tipo de cosas a la gran Bulma Briefs, pero me quede estática al verlo entrar. No era muy alto, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, su cola era color café y rodeaba su cintura como una especie de cinturón, poseía cabello azabache en forma de llamarada y su profunda mirada era negra como imaginaba eran las tinieblas. Sus ojos recorrieron a la multitud, aunque con muchísimo menos interés que el gigantón que nos había amenazado. Se cruzo de brazos en pose altiva e imponente y su voz hizo que se erizaran todos los vellos de mi cuerpo._

-¡hmp! Nappa, no debiste agregar eso, saben perfectamente que son unas escorias, no se necesario recordárselos.- deseaba decirle que éramos mas importantes de lo que decía, y que ambos eran concientes de ello, pero realmente me había dejado estática el verlo.

-no esta de mas recordarles su lugar, Vegeta.- escuche que lo llamo por su nombre y desde ese instante comprendí que ambos se tenían una gran confianza, sino ¿Cómo rayos podría hablarle como si fuese su igual? A menos de que en ese lugar las cosas fuesen distintas a como son en la tierra.

-si… se que te gusta desperdiciar tu saliva con cualquier insecto. En fin, acabemos con esto, tengo cosas más importantes que estar aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo. Verán, la situación es la siguiente, no están sirviendo para nada, y como la solución anterior que fue aplicada por el heredero no fue la adecuada, según mi padre esta vez me toca a mí intentar calmar a los cerebritos. Los últimos reportes que han llegado al palacio, si es que así puede llamárseles a estas basuras de menos de 10 hojas, han sido un desperdicio total. Las ideas no tienen conexión entre si, mientras unos inventan desarrollos en las maquinas de entrenamiento gravitacional, otros están son los campos energéticos de las naves espaciales y así sucesivamente. En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo al trabajar ideas por separado, ¡deberían estar trabajando en conjunto todas las estupideces que se les ocurran!-

_Ese grito nos puso muy alertas, de hecho, temblábamos del miedo que nos producían esos individuos. El gigante llamado Nappa tenia una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro… ¡¿que demonios le causaba tanta gracia?!_

-por ello, he decidido venir a hacerles una ligera advertencia.- miro al enorme bigotudo, el cual no había dejado su sonrisa y miraba un punto fijo, mas bien, miraba fijamente a alguien. -¿y bien Nappa? ¿Ya has escogido?-

_Inmediatamente que le hizo la pregunta, se movió a una velocidad que me fue imposible de ver y tomo de la multitud a un joven de color naranja, con un mecho de cabello negro en una coleta, tenía tres ojos de diversos colores: marrón, negro y azul. Lo había tomado del cuello, el joven se movía desesperadamente, a la vez que intentaba soltarse del agarre infernal que estaba sufriendo._

-valla que eres un debilucho llorón, sabia que era la elección correcta.- noté como el agarre se había echo un poco mas fuerte y las lagrimas azules del joven comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Iba directamente a tratar de salvarle pero el brazo de Zack me detuvo, mirándome con cara de "morirás si lo haces, quédate quieta"

-buena elección, los mas insignificantes se pudren en el infierno primero. Bueno, este es el trato: si me dan avances en el plazo de una semana, no les sucederá lo mismo que a este insecto. Diviértete Nappa, te esperare afuera; que sea tortuoso y muy doloroso, pero no te tardes mas de dos horas porque te estaré esperando para entrenar.- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del laboratorio. -¡que disfruten el espectáculo! ¡Limpien muy bien todo después del show!-

_El malvado estallo en carcajadas mientras se retiraba del lugar. Pero al salir comenzó la verdadera maldad. El gigante comenzó a torturar al joven, arrancando las partes de su cuerpo una a una, sin dejar esa malvada sonrisa. La sangre salpicaba todo el lugar, incluyendo el rostro del asesino que solo lamía lo que caía cerca de sus labios, disfrutando el sabor del liquido y mas aun, de nuestro miedo. Al acabar se sacudió las manos, y nos miraba a todos lentamente. Yo estaba como todos, aterrada, me sentía fría, temblaba de pánico y mi sudor recorría mi rostro, sentía que me desmayaría o me daría un ataque de pánico, pero fue peor cuando note que tenia la vista fija en un punto muy cercano a mi, de echo DEMASIADO cercano a mi. Su sonrisa desapareció por completo y comenzó a acercarse, mi respiración se agito, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y deje de sentir mi cuerpo por unos instantes, los suficientes como para que se diera una conversación con el verdadero objetivo de la mirada del monstruo: Zack._

_Tenía una mirada serena, muy tranquila, ¡era como si aquel asesinato no le hubiese afectado en absoluto! Su rostro estaba alto, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que era una altanería lo que estaba haciendo._

-¿y tu que azulito?- estaba serio, como queriendo saber porque rayos no reaccionaba mi amigo, estuve a punto de arrodillarme a pedir perdón por mi vida y la de el, pero el shock no me dejaba moverme del sitio donde estaba.

-¿disculpe?- su voz tan serena y varonil me hizo dudar si era el mismo Zack que yo conocía.

-si, sabes que es contigo…- la gruesa voz sonaba molesta, aunque trataba de disimularlo le era imposible. -¿acaso eres un ex-militar o algo por el estilo?-

-no señor, me he dedicado a la ciencia desde el Día de mi nacimiento-

El ceño del gigante se frunció un poco más. -bien, solo era curiosidad. Encárgate de limpiar esto y comiencen a trabajar de inmediato, mas vale que veamos resultados rápidamente o todos morirán de una manera más dolorosa que esta…-

-entendido señor- no se había intimidado con la amenaza, valla que era un tipo sorprendente.

_Vimos como se retiro el sujeto llamado Nappa, y en ese momento inicio la crisis. Se podían observar algunos gritando y llorando, otros se habían alejado en estado de shock, unos inclusive vomitaban por la escena que se había grabado en su cabeza… todos con de terror, todos menos Zack, en quien se podía ver reflejada la tristeza en su mirada, mas no estaba asustado en lo mas mínimo. De pronto me miro fijamente, se acerco y me dio un abrazo muy calido, mientras pasaba una mano por mis cabellos, en forma de consuelo._

-tranquila, ya paso…- sus susurros en mi oído eran realmente tranquilizantes, logre calmarme y al observar su rostro me regalo una sonrisa hermosa. En ese momento aprendí que una sonrisa ayuda mucho en tiempos de crisis.

-gracias Zack…- le regrese la sonrisa. Después de eso observe a mí alrededor y note el caos que la muerte de nuestro compañero había causado en nosotros. -¡escúchenme todos atentamente por favor!-

_Logre que todos me observaran luego de varias llamadas de atención, al parecer todo se había calmado un poco_

-¿Qué haces Bulma?-

-se que la muerte de nuestro compañero ha sido un echo horroroso para nosotros, pero si queremos salvarnos de un destino igual al suyo, debemos resolver nuestros problemas. Es hora de que elijamos un líder y empecemos a trabajar como equipo, de lo contrario acabaran con cada uno de nosotros…-

-no me digas…- una mujer alterada, al parecer de la misma especie que el joven fallecido, solo que con mas edad. -mi hijo acaba de morir en manos de ese Saiyajin y tu solo piensas en el trabajo. ¡Deberías tener consideración!-

-sabemos que se encuentra en crisis señora.- Zack comenzó a defender mis argumentos. -pero escucho la advertencia del príncipe, si no comenzamos con nuestro trabajo inmediatamente todos moriremos, debemos escoger un líder.-

-propongo que se haga por votación- dije. -una votación anónima y los candidatos serán los 5 lideres de las colonias que anteriormente habitábamos, el que gane tomara las decisiones de trabajo. Si necesitara algún apoyo con algo, le pediría ayuda a los otros cuatro lideres, y al resto de nosotros por supuesto, ¿les parece bien?-

_Absolutamente todos me apoyaron, por el temor a peder sus vidas. Yo Creí que era la única que había notado la serenidad de Zack, pero en las votaciones se vio reflejado lo contrario. Gano las elecciones con un 85 de votos a su favor, al parecer todos estaban agradecidos por el echo de que la elección del líder se hiciera de forma anónima, para no sentir que traicionaban a su antiguo líder. Después de la elección (y de algunas miradas de envidia a mi amigo) pasamos todo el día trabajando. Fue impresionante el progreso que hicimos al trabajar en equipo._

_Ya era de noche y estábamos a punto de irnos a nuestras habitaciones. Para los científicos de Vegetasei se había asignado un edificio de departamentos, pequeños pero mucho más cómodos que todos los sitios donde me había tocado dormir desde que fui raptada. Lógicamente escogí a la única persona en la que confiaba, mi amigo Zack. Esa noche nos avisaron que nos moveríamos de departamento por el hecho de que Zack era el nuevo líder del laboratorio._

_Al llegar, pude ver la emoción de sus ojos, ya que el departamento asignado al líder era un poco más cómodo que el del resto, pero comparado con las comodidades que tenia en la tierra, aquello no era nada._

-¡¿puedes creerlos bulmis?!- mi amigo amariconado apareció, no había salido esa actitud en todo el día, así que no sabia si alegrarme o ponerme triste. -¡hoy fue genial, simplemente genial!- caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña salita-comedor-cocina, revisando que todo fuese "perfecto" como siempre lo había soñado. -¡primero me eligen como líder, avanzamos como el 200 mas de lo que habíamos echo en estas dos semanas y luego me dan este bello departamento, estoy tan feliz!- lo vi correr a la habitación, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en mi frente mientras suspiraba, ese tipo era todo un caso…

_Me acerque al pequeño frigorífico, abrí la puerta y vi que tenia todo lo necesario para vivir. "a lo mejor es de esta ventaja de lo que hablan" pensé al instante, ya que los últimos meses había pasado hambre, de echo había bajado algo de peso por ello. Tome el agua y me serví en un vaso, dándole un sorbo. Escuche un grito proveniente de la habitación y corrí enseguida, dejando caer el vaso, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Al entrar me sorprendió la visión que tuve._

-¡¿Qué ocurre Zack?!- estaba saltando en la cama, y sus orejas tenían un movimiento sumamente gracioso.

-¡que cómoda es la cama! ¡Weeeeeeeeeee!- agitaba sus brazos al saltar, parecía de cinco años.

_Caí de espaldas fuertemente. ¿A quien le alegra tanto una cama individual? Di gracias a kami por todo lo que tenía en la tierra, y rogué por poder volver pronto._

-¡casi me matas del susto, idiota!- me senté en la cama de al lado, y tome mi rostro con mis manos.

Dio un salto y cayo sentado al borde de su cama, mirándome. -lo siento Bulma, es que he luchado tanto por estar aquí, este es mi sueño echo realidad…-

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunte, sin soltar mi rostro ni mirarle.

-¿disculpa?-

-eso. Hoy masacraron a un chico frente a nuestros ojos y tu estabas muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo diría yo. Por eso te eligieron como líder, por tu carácter. ¿Cómo haces eso siendo un tipo tan bueno?- lo mire, sentí mis ojos cristalizados, seguramente lloraría de nuevo.

Me miro seriamente, se puso de pie y miro por una pequeña ventana que teníamos, por ella se podían observar los campos de entrenamiento y, a la distancia, el gran palacio real. -soy así porque ya no tengo nada que perder Bulma. Dejo de interesarme mi vida el día que murieron mis familiares, aquellas que me enseñaron todo lo que se, las únicas que me querían en este mundo y no me maltrataban como los soldados de aquí.- se dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Zack…-

-las asesinaron frente a mi, a sangre fría. Por ello llevo estos cristales.- me mostró un collar de cristales preciosos, de diversos tonos azules y verdes, me asombro no haberlo notado antes, ya que estaba realmente hermoso.

-ese collar es hermoso, Zack.-

-gracias. En nuestra especie al morir, en vez de quedar un cadáver nuestro cuerpo se transforma en un cristal del color de nuestra piel y, dependiendo de la pureza del corazón, brilla mucho o es un color opaco. Viene siendo el recuerdo de los seres que amamos, si era un alguien de corazón puro y que queríamos de verdad, al guardar el cristal nos dará buena suerte. En cambio si era alguien malo, así lo amemos con el alma, el cristal solo traerá desgracias a su portador, por ello debe ser quemado, para desear que el alma de ese ser descanse en paz, y consiga el perdón por todos sus males.-

-valla, eso si que es interesante…-

-si, los conservo porque mi familia era lo mas importante para mi. Las ultimas palabras de mi madre fueron "nunca olvides tus sueños" por ello he luchado intensamente hasta estar donde estoy ahora, por ella y mis hermanas, ya que se que el sueño de ellas era estar aquí donde estoy yo. Ya la vida no importa mucho, solo deseo cumplir mi promesa con mis familiares fallecidos.- paso una mano por mi cabello, mientras me regalaba una sincera sonrisa. -además, los Saiyajins y los Hollistjins se alimentan del miedo de los seres a su alrededor, al enfrentarlos de esa manera te ganas su respeto o su odio.-

-pero eso significa que podrían respetarte o simplemente matarte al pensar que eres un rebelde…-

-es el riesgo que siempre corro, ya no temo a la muerte por morir, le temo a ella por no poder cumplir mis sueños, sin embargo por esos mismos sueños he decidido no tener miedo en la medida que me sea posible, aunque ningún ser vivo es capaz de no temerle a morir…-

-eso es cierto.- di un gran suspiro y le sonreí. -te prometo que tratare de ser valiente desde ahora.-

Sonrió dulcemente. -pequeña, estoy seguro de que cumplirás esa promesa.- me dio un suave beso en la frente. -ahora duerme, mañana hay mucho trabajo, además las ojeras no son nada bellas y como la mejor amiga del líder del laboratorio debes lucir muy bien, claro que jamás mejor que yo.- me reí y me recosté en la cama, arropándome con la cobija, el apago la luz y se acostó en la suya, acomodándose y durmiéndose en cuestión de minutos.

_Aquella noche comprendí que la única manera de ganarle a tus enemigos y miedos, es teniendo el valor para superarlos, también supe que es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero que con mucho esfuerzo se puede lograr. Me sentí orgullosa de ser amiga de Zack, el cual resulto ser alguien realmente fuerte, aunque sin un valor por su vida, me prometí que trataría de ayudarle a cambiar ese aspecto, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida._

_Esa noche soñé que estaba en la tierra, era una enorme conferencia donde todos estaban muy felices. Yo había descubierto de donde provenían las nubes rojas y había acabado con ese químico infernal, Zack estaba a mi lado apoyándome y felicitándome por mi logro, a la vez que decidía quedarse en la tierra conmigo. Realmente mi fortaleza había nacido gracias a el, y esta vez no lo digo por mi vanidad de Briefs._

_Este accidente me estaba enseñando mas de lo que creí que aprendería en una vida entera…_

_Y eso era algo realmente positivo._

_**Continuara…**_

**_¿Reviews? _**


End file.
